Souls and Hearts
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Jou has gotten away from his father and is living with Yami and Yugi. Though currently he has been having strange dreams that are linking to a legend that all the egyptian spirits know. The question is, how is Jou connected to all of this? SxJ BxR YxY MxM
1. I have what?

Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else. But I do own Ankari, Life and Death.

Me~ I am back with another Seto/Jou! And I think this one may do better then Run no More!

Myself~ But you haven't even finished that fic let alone started to sequel.

I~ Myself is right.

Me~ No pestering me on fics I haven't finished! Only my one shots are!

Myself~ Then you should concentrate on finishing them!

Me~ But I am almost done. But no more of this! Onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 1~ I have what?!

"Tell us where they are you ungrateful brat!" A man hooded and cloaked backhanded a small girl causing her to fall on her butt. The child was small built, only looking 4'7'' in height; with chin length raven hair and joyful blue eyes. Dust clouded up from the warehouse floor staining her white pants and ivory skin. She coughed and held her bruising cheek as thick crimson blood flowed down her lip to splatter paint her dark purple t-shirt. She gave a small sob rapidly shaking her head no.

"Do you not know or are you just not telling us Ankari?" The man backhanded her again before stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut. Ankari huddled up in a darkened corner as she played with the dust tracing the kanji's for life and death with her black and silver sneakers.

"Please let out master find us soon." She thought letting her tears hit the ground. Jou snapped awake screaming. 

"What the hell is wrong?" Yugi cried throwing open the door. Jou turned to him breathing heavily, complexion almost baby power white. 

"Yami!" Yugi shouted understanding what was wrong.

"Another dream again?" Yami asked yawning as he walked into the room. Jou nodded his head grasping the bed sheets.

"Was there any change in this dream?"

"Yes." Jou whispered out, if it could be considered a whisper. Yami gave him a look to continue.

"The girl's name in Ankari, and the man said that they where looking for something. She also drew the kanji's for life and death." Jou whispered a bit louder.

"Do you think this means something, Yami?" Yugi asked giving an innocent tilt of the head.

"Well I think we can rule out Jou's past." Yami looked thoughtful.

"Then why would I be having these dreams?" Jou asked complexion coming back little by little.

"Jou would you mind if I tested you?"

"Test what Yami?"

"Your ESP level."

"My what?"

"Your ESP level. It shows how psychic you are."

"Will it hurt?"

"No but you are going to feel drained in all levels."

"Then lets go for it! I can just sleep it off." Jou got back his goofy grin.

"All right." Yami raised his left hand and pressed lightly against Jou's forehead with his index finger. Both boys closed their eyes and the puzzle started to glow. Yugi took watch as the door to make sure nothing would interrupt Yami. They found out the hard way that breaking such an amount of concentration could be deadly. He gave a cute yawn playing with the shirt hem of his blue dragon PJs. Yami's eyes darted around behind his lids before snapping open wide. 

"Yami you ok?" Yugi shook the former pharaoh's shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?" Jou yawned feeling the exhaustion already.

"Jou your ESP level is off the charts. Higher then Kaiba's or mine. Higher then both of ours combined together. Almost unlimited." Jou seemed to forget the fatigue as Yami's words echoed in his head. He had the highest ESP level Yami had ever seen!

"Oh wow! So I can tell the future and all?"

"Not exactly. There is some bad news."

"B-bad news?" Jou lost his happy act, a watery gleam settled in his eyes.

"You will never be able to access it, to harness it. Even with training you can't. I'm sorry." Yami put his hand on Jou's shoulder in comfort.

"It's ok. I mean it was just something that I was better then Kaiba in." Jou sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"Well I am going back to bed." Yugi bowed and walked back to his room.

"You should get some sleep as well." Yami walked out following Yugi's path. Jou fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Two women were huddled in the corner of a void. Both looked 25, identical, but one was dark and the other was light. The darker one sang an eerie but comforting toon as she stroked the lighter one's silver chin length hair. Lake blue eyes emitted tears causing darker spots to appear on the dark woman's already dark purple spaghetti strap dress.

"Life it will be ok." The darker one whispered pushing back her own raven hair, gray purple eyes going soft.

"Hai Death." The lighter one, Life, whispered back fist clutching her long white spaghetti strap dress.  

Me~ Gya! Sorry for such a short chap! Maybe it should be more of a prologue then the first chap.

Myself~ I think that would have been a smarter choice.

Me~ Don't worry it gets better with even more plot twists that will be explained and once everything clicks people will cheer. Also the chaps will be a lot longer! A lot longer, as I said before this is more of a prologue. Well please tell me what you think!

All~ Byes!


	2. Game Shop Blues

Disclaimer- Nope don't own YU-Gi-Oh. If I did then kids would not be watching it in America.

Me- Yes another chapter out with popular demand!

Myself- Surprisingly this is coming out well.

I- With a good story line.

Me- This so far has been the longest chap written so far for this fic right now! So please enjoy.

Myself- Onto the fic!

Me- Nooooo! My line! ::sniff sniff::

Souls and Hearts

Chap 2- Game Shop Blues

Seto Kaiba was out early for a Saturday morning, well a nonworking Saturday morning. Yugi had called him up saying that they found the card he was looking for and to come and pick it up when he could. A slightly uncommon trap card that most duelists normally neglect, but if used correctly it could put a nasty dent in their life points, and pride.

"Luck must be in my favor today." Seto grinned to himself as the limo stopped in front of the brightly colored game shop entrance. During the early hours Jou decided that he would take shift. Figuring he could work and get the pay and then be able to sleep for the rest of the day. Though with the time slowly going on and exhaustion building up he was seriously thinking of taking Yugi's offer of switching. The thought quickly left as the front door bell rang. Jou was about to snap into perky game shop work mode until; the scent of expensive, though good smelling, cologne attacked his senses.

"Go away Kaiba. I'm not in the mood." Jou mumbled into the counter not caring that he was chasing away potential business.

"Seems the dog can use his sense of smell." Seto sneered walking up to the attempting to sleep blond.

"Better a dog then a seahorse." Jou shot back.

"How is that better?"

"At least a male dog isn't the one that gets knocked up." Jou lifted his head giving an evil, mocking, winning smirk, normally a smirk that Seto would be giving him at that moment if Jou retaliated with his normal comments. Flustered at such a perverse comment Seto coughed and looked the other way, hiding the faint evidence of embarrassment.

"Kaiba you came over earlier then expected." Yugi chirped bounding in.

"You invited him over!" Jou sighed rolling his eyes playfully.

"Do you have the card?" Seto asked ignoring Jou.

"Right here." Yugi reached under the counter pulling out a small cardboard box. Seto handed over the money and took the receipt.

"I must be going." Seto gave a polite bow before attempting to leave.

"Seth get back here. We need to talk." Yami commanded from the doorway leading into the house. Seto or now Seth turned around skin slightly tanner, eyes a shade bluer and hair with a bit more red to it.

"What do you want Yami? Seto is not thrilled right now." Seth announced, voice deeper more emotional.

"It may be a long discussion…about Jou."

"What's wrong with him? Some one better not of hurt him. Where is he?" Seth stared demanding arms flailing wildly.

"Nothings wrong with him physically. And he is over there." Yami pointed to where the now deep asleep Jou was.

"I'm going back into our room. You want me to do something about Jou?"

"He's fine where he is. Jou's in to deep a sleep to hear us." Yami gave his light a reassuring kiss before sending him on his way.

"Our room? Seems you picked up right where you started." Seth teased with a jealous undertone.

"Yes now back to the subject. Do you remember the Memipo legend? The version where the shadow realm chose an Egyptian Child to carry the summoning power until it was needed again?" Yami asked taking a seat at one of the stools.

"Yes very clearly. Didn't the previous senen necklace carrier predict that, that would happen? The legend would gain logic and become reality." Seth wandered over to where Jou was sleeping, absently running his fingers through the locks. What did the legend have to do with Jou?

"As you are not aware of Jou's been having dreams lately, ones that seem to play events from a different place and time then where he is. So I decided to check on his ESP level. Seth his power was nowhere on the chats. Almost endless." Yami said with all seriousness.

"So do you think my Jou is the child referred to in the legend?"

"He isn't your Jou anymore Seth. But yes I have a strong suspicion that he is. The power has no end and cannot be tapped into. It would also explain why we never found the person that we where looking for. We checked everyone born in Egypt and if I am correct Jou was a foreign slave that you bought. The whole reason he caught your eye."

"The legend must have referred to anyone in Egypt during the time. Seems that I pick my lovers well." Seth started to lean down giving a kiss to Jou.

"Seth." Yami hissed stopping the action mid way.

"Then I shall leave. Seto is becoming impatient." Seth slightly drew away sorrow drowning his normally amused eyes.

"Mm Seth." Jou mumbled closing the final space between them, finished the act Seth could not. Seth gave a shrug of ignorance before enjoying the long awaited kiss.

"Only until the memory is finished. Then you give Kaiba control of his body and you respect his wishes." Yami sighed walking up to see his own lover. He had to feel sorry for the young priest. To be locked away for so long and to then meet your lover that doesn't remember you at all. Though Yami had to smile at the memory of when Seth first came out of the rod and took over Seto's body. The first thing he did was kiss Jou. That shocked everyone but himself and Bakura, what shocked the two spirits was Jou's submissiveness to the act. Back down in the front of the shop Seth was the one to break the kiss and cuddle the blond to him.

"If you really are the one to possess the power then I may be talking to you a bit more." Seth whispered kissing his temple. During the time Yami and Seth were having their conversation about Jou, Jou was having a flashback of his past life.

"Seth came out…wonder what for?" Jou mentally questioned as he watched the memory progress. It was a little embarrassing to watch the intimate moments his other life shared with Seth, but Jou had no choice in what memory he wished to gain. So instead of trying to forget and fight it, he found it less stressing if he accepted it and to enjoy the ride. There really wasn't much difference between him and his past life. The only thing that probably made Seth buy him, besides the good looks, was his quarterstaff skill. Surprisingly his other life started out in Japan. Though he was brought over when a bunch of slave traders came over and thought him an escaped slave from Egypt. He looked nothing like a Japanese person back then. The golden hair and eyes put him out like a soar thumb. For living in Egypt so long he gained no color pigment in his skin, he was actually paler then he was now.

"How was the meeting with the fortune teller?" His past self, Jouno, asked.

"She isn't a fortune teller for the last time. She is the holder of the senen necklace. That has the seer abilities." Seth sighed shaking his head.

"So how did it go?" Jouno presses not caring about the correction.       

"There's been a little issue that has arisen." Seth muttered kissing his lovers cheek. Uh oh the muttering approach, something bad was going to be happening.

"Can you tell me?"

"Actually I can. Do you remember the Memipo legend that I told you?"

"Which version?" Jouno teased.

"Where the shadow realm would choose an Egyptian child to carry the summoning power until it was needed again."

"That's me favorite version." Jouno whispered nuzzling into Seth's neck.

"The senen necklace keeper said the legend was going to come true in a few years."

"Sounds dangerous. Do you know who the person is, did she tell you and why can you tell me?"

"It is a dangerous and serious matter. The keeper said that she could not tell for it would ruin the balance the necklace held with the shadow realm. Why I can tell you? It's slightly mean to say but it is because you where no born under our sun god. You are a foreigner, not one born to Egypt."

"It's not mean to say. I was born under a different sun god, it is the truth." Jouno smiled giving Seth's neck a kiss.

"For a while please do not go sneaking out of the palace and if you have a dire need to go out bring a guard with you incognito. I know you have skills in defending yourself but the pharaoh fears others may know this information already and it is easier for them to kidnap one person then it is two." Seth pleaded hugging Jouno closer.

"Saw how well that went. Got murdered in the palace gardens. Though Seth found me and was able to cast a reincarnation spell in time before I died." Jou thought with a smile. The past life Seto was so different from the current day one. Seth was emotional, cared for others and still had a sense of authority. And was only hostile if it was needed. Seto teased, mocked and was hostile to everyone that was not his brother. Jou closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh before opening them again. Seth's gold ornamented room was not the sight to greet him, yet a fairly dusty, smelly and all to familiar warehouse room was, complete with the little girl looking at him.

"Please take them and leave! Those men will be back any minute." Ankari whispered shoving two cards into his hands.

"Slow down a little. What are you talked about, why do I need to run and who are these men?" Jou asked not all the shock settling in.

"Just run and get out of here!" Ankari started to shove him towards the door.  
"Why won't you come with me?" Jou looked at her questioningly. Before she could yell at him to run again two men came through the door.

"Willing to talk yet Ankari?" One sneered advancing on her. Ankari rapidly shook her head no raven hair whipping the sides of her face.

"Are we going to have to beat it out of you." The other man sneered thrusting his fist into his other palm. She turned around and ran behind a few boxes. Jou looked back at her seeing that she was motioning for him to run away.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Jou whispered. Her eyes widened and hand motions became frantic.

"Come on." Jou started to move forwards but just as he was reaching her his world became black.

"Seth I told you once the memory was done to give Kaiba back his body." Yami sighed finding Seth in another lip lock with the still sleeping Jou.

"It's not done yet." Seth mumbled through the kiss.

"You're not prolonging it are you?" Yami asked tapping his foot. Seth slightly shook his head no moaning into the kiss. Just as Yami was about to break it off Seth pulled back in fright.

"He's been pulled into the shadow realm." Seth whispered tapping into his powers in hopes of bringing his love out.

"How?" Yami ran over placing a hand on Jou's head also tapping into his power, but trying to pin point who sent him in there.

"As you could see he was having a very nice romantic memory. Then I felt the shadow realm take over his mind."

"Dammit! I can't find who pulled him in." Yami tapped into the power again helping Seth try to pull him out. Jou beat both of them to it as his eyes crept open and started coughing.

"Jou you ok? Who pulled you into the shadow realm?" Yami asked pulling his hand away.

"Nothing happened to you right Jou?" Seth asked hugging Jou closer.

"Seth? Jou looked and smiled. He felt so at home within Seth's embrace. That lasted only for moments as he went into a more violent coughing fit. Yami looked at the couple in concern taking a step back, if anyone could get information out of Jou it was Seth. Seth brought his hand up to Jou's, the one covering his mouth, in hopes to brace him. His hand met something unexpected. What it met was wet, thick, warm and had a distinct odor to it. When he pulled back his hand and Jou's hand were covered in blood.

"Yami get a towel." Seth commanded showing his hand. Yami quickly nodded and ran upstairs calling Yugi. Jou continued to cough up blood clutching two cards in his other hand.

Me- Well long enough for ya all?

Myself- Your poor hands for typing all of that.

I- I hurt and I didn't even type it.

Me- Well I am hoping that it will keep the readers happy.

Myself- It better at that length.

Me- Well please R&R

All- Byes for now!       


	3. Deck House

Disclaimer- Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I shall one day and then Seto Kaiba can get that stick out of his ass. Nor do I own Puff the Magic Dragon.

Me- Ok the last chap went over less then expected, and it was a long chapter too.

Myself- At least you got something.

I- Myself's right. You should be thankful for what you got.

Me- But I got a lot for the first chap!

Myself- Stop complaining and get on with the fic.

I- Yea I know. Whining never got me anywhere.

Myself- Umm no it didn't.

Me- Oh yes I can't spell half of the English names for the Egyptian God Cards, so they will have their Japanese names. Not to mention they strike more fear into the opposing duelist. I'm sorry but a sky dragon makes me think of Puff the Magic Dragon. Now Saint Dragon God of the Osiris does a bit more fear striking.

Myself- Stop explaining and get on with it!

Me- ::sigh:: Fine. Onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 3- Deck House

"Death were are we?" Life asked as she clutched onto Death's arm.

"Seems we have gotten a new master Life. With a bit more imagination as well." Death answered back taking in her surroundings. They were in a small corner of the shadow realm, a well protected area from what they could sense. The corner was carpeted with green grass and a giant deep blue lake. Just a few meters off of the lake there was a mansion that would have put Seto Kaiba's to shame.

"I'm scared. Ankari is all alone with those men." Life whispered as they started to walk.

"Hey look new cards!" A girl yelled from one of the windows, a Dark Magician Girl from what they could tell. Both females heard the house go into a muffled commotion before a bunch of other monsters, like themselves, burst forth from the doors.

"Should we run?" Life asked in a split panic as she clutched onto her white dress.

"It seems to be a welcoming party. There should be no danger in it." Death whispered summoning her glaive. The glaive was a black and purple marble with a string of beads that hung off from the middle. The blade was a silver metal that was shaped into a steep G.

"Whoa! You can put that thing away. We just want to know if you are her to stay or if you are going to be leaving any time shortly." The Magician Girl asked waving her arms in defense.

"Staying?" Death tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you in a deck or are you meant to be sold off." Another one of the cards answered, the Dark Magician.

"We don't know yet. We just got here." Life answered with a smile.

"You can stay in the guest wing until you figure out where you go." The Mystical Elf in the group offered.

"Umm thank you." Life responded politely.

"Why would there be cards that leave? Aren't all of them supposed to be in a deck?" Death asked giving a quizzical look.

"Our owner works in a shop that sells cards. So those cards stay here until they are sold." The Mystic Elf answered again.

"Cards are sold to commoners or nobles here?" Life asked a little more confidentially.

"Commoners? Nobles? What are you talking about?" The female magician looked at her strangely.

"You're from the time of the Pharaoh." The Dark Magician answered looking them over.

"Why? What time is it now?"

"It's the twenty-first century of course." The Mystical Elf said as if everyone knew.

"WHAT!" Life and Death yelled in unison.

"You haven't been used since the Pharaoh was trapped in the senen item." The magician answered putting his fingers to his chin.

"Guess not. Last time we were used in a duel was when Pharaoh Yami ruled over Egypt." Death said going back into the vast depths of her memory.

"Then do we have some explaining to do for ya." The Dark Magician Girl smiled putting her arm around Life's shoulder. She towered over the shy card by a few inches.

"Kilia we forgot to introduce ourselves." The only elf present hissed.

"Ahh yes sorry about that. As you heard I am the Dark Magician Girl Kilia."

"I am Anka." The Dark Magician bowed.

"And I am the Mystical Elf Pursha." She also bowed politely.

"I am known as the Angel of Life." Life bowed back her silver hair falling into her face.

"I am the Angel of Death." Death also bowed loosening the grip on her glaive.

"I've never heard of such cards. And Yami knew all the cards." Anka thought out loud.

"So you are the Pharaoh's Dark Magician." Death said slyly as Anka blushed.

"Well we where told that we where one of a kind." Life looked thoughtful.

"Who told you that? You're previous master?" Kilia butted in.

"The Shadow Realm told us. It said that is created us." Life answered perfectly serious.

"I know the strongest were created by the Shadow Realm and the rest of the cards came into being through either off spring of alchemy." Pursha remembered the stories Coba, Anubis and Anka told.

"The Shadow Realm never talked to me and I was one of the first to be created." Anka looked suspicious.

"Life is telling the truth. A voice claiming to be the Shadow Realm told us we where one of a kind." Death spoke up glaring at Anka.

"I believe you guys. That's so cool to be a one of a kind card. The only cards I met that were one of a kind were the God cards. Boy were they snobbish." Kilia growled. Life and Death went into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny? They where." Pursha looked at them, totally out of the loop.

"I can't imagine Osir being mean and snobbish! Not after all the marriage attempts on you Life." Death was on the verge of tears.

"Osir as in Saint Dragon God of the Osiris Osir proposed to you!" Kilia nearly screamed as the rest of the jaws dropped.

"Yes but he was so desperate to marry me. Not to mention both his face and personality where pretty ugly." Life gasped out.

"You mean on of the most sought out bachelors was on his hands and knees begging you to marry him!" Pursha gaped.

"That's old news now. He gave up after Death put him at glaive point. Though Ra was a nice monster wouldn't have minding if he proposed to me."

"It's not a good thing to challenge stronger monsters then yourself." Anka growled. He hated it when cards boasted. They all got enough of it from some of Kaiba's cards.

"I think we can take care of ourselves." Death said full of pride as Life nodded in agreement.

"This is no time for arguments. They need to meet the rest of the cards." Kilia bounced all the way back to the mansion humming a tune. Anka followed sighing and Pursha glided along side him giving comforting words. Life ran up to meet Kilia as they happily babbled about something or another. Death followed keeping her glaive out and at a distance. Her eyes where fixed on Anka, the magician had too much pride for his own good. The mansion was huge with white washed stone being the main building material. Red, Violet, Amber and Blue tiles ran along the center perimeter of the building. A raised golden painted eye of Ra broke the tile stream as it hung over the entrance to the palace.

"Even after all these years the eye is still used." Life whispered to herself smiling.

"Anka and the rest of the true Egyptian cards insisted on having is up. They claim it is for protection." Kilia explained looking up at the symbol.

"True Egyptian cards?"

"That's right you've missed out on a lot. In this time what you called a Shadow Game back then is now called Duel Monsters. A senen item holder recreated the game and has now made millions of cards each with a soul. It is used by all kinds of people, commoners and nobles as you would call them. Anka and Coba call them unegyptian for they were never used in the time of the pharaoh."

"That makes some sense. Are you a true Egyptian card?"

"No but they all treat me the same so it makes no difference to me. Though Anka said I remind him of his sister back then, though her card got lost in a flood and was destroyed."

'I remember Death saying that she was going after a card that got lost in the flood back then, poor Anka.' Life thought to herself as she continued to stare at the eye.

"Are you just going to stand outside all day or are you going to come in?" A Flame Swordsman called out opening the door.

"I was just explaining to Life about the eye Belik." Kilia giggled sticking out her tongue.

"Never heard of or seen such a card like her before." Belik titled his head to get a better look at her.

"She claims to be one of a kind card along with her." Anka answered pointing back to Death.

"Oh that's so cool! It's almost like you come in two different colors." Belik smiled while the rest sweat dropped.

"They're also from the Pharaohs time so you may have something in common." Pursha lightly spoke up.

"Oh wow double cool. So who's deck do you belong to?" Belik asked taking Life's hand. Death gave a slight glare; no one touched her sister's hand.

"We don't know yet. We just got here." Life answered back truthfully.

"Hope that you're in my master's deck. There are almost no female cards." Belik gave a goofy grin as he let them in.

"Who's your master?" Life asked politely.

"Ah the high priest Seth's lover's reincarnation also known as Jou." Life gave a few blinks processing the information.

"That's a really long title."

"That's why we just call him Jou." Kilia laughed ushering everyone inside.

"Are you alright Life?" Death asked in a hush whisper.

"Perfectly! I like theses cards, they're all really nice."

"That's good."

Me- Ok yet another really long chap up!

Myself- Let's hope we get some more reviews!

I- Thanks to the four or five that reviewed for the second chap!

Me- You people are the ones that are keeping this story going!

Myself- So please if you read drop a comment in the little review page and we'll be very happy!

Me- Please R&R and byes for now!


	4. Two New Cards

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So keep your lawyers off of my stuff!

Me- ::sniff sniff: I was soo hoping that this fic was going to do a lot better then Run no More!

Myself- I told you this story wasn't interesting enough.

I- Myself stop being mean! Me this is an awesome story.

Me- I know it is cause I am writing it!

Myself- Then stop complaining and write the story. Maybe more people will review.

Me- ::sniffle:: Onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 4- Two New Cards

Jou woke up to see a worried Yugi hovering over his face.

"You ok?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Tastes like I just ate bloodied meat." Jou stuck his tongue out to show his disgust.

"You passed out after coughing up a lot of blood. Thankfully Yami and Seth were able to prevent you from drowning. Yugi pointed to the other side of the room. Jou peaked over his tiny friends shoulder to see a relived Yami and a disgruntled Seto Kaiba.

"Thanks Yami and Kaiba, could you tell Seth that I said thanks as well."

"He got it." Seto grumbled back.

"Can you tell us what happened? Yami said you got sucked into the shadow realm." Yugi gave a questioning look.

"As all of you know that when ever Seth is around me when I am sleeping I get flashbacks of my past life. And I prefer not to have to explain this particular memory." Jou blushed giving a glare at Seto.

"I have no control over that mutt." Seto glared back.

"After that part what did you see when you where taken into the shadow realm?" Yami spoke up.

"When the flashback ended I was in the warehouse again. I was interacting with Ankari."

"Ankari?" Seto questioned.

"You were able to interact with her?" Yami went into his withdrawal thinking mode.

"Yes. She gave me two cards and said to run. When I tried to bring her back with me she panicked. Then I woke up."

"You mean these cards?" Yugi held up the two cards Jou was previously holding.

"I guess so. I never got a chance to actually look at them." Jou took a hold of the cards and looked at each carefully. The actual monsters looked to be identical female twins. The first one that caught his eye was The Angel of Death. The card picture showed her standing on a rock with her glaive raised to the air. Her dark purple spaghetti strap dress flowed with the wind making the ruffles in the dress show off bits of her black heels. Grey purple eyes flashed dangerously as lightning illuminated her straight raven hair. The one and only odd aspect of the cards was there were no attack or defense points. It showed nothing but dash lines. The annoying thing about this card was to use her attacks you had to use them with another attack. And all the attacks Jou never heard of. Putting that card aside he looked at the sister card now, the Angle of Life. Her card picture was no were near as dramatic as the other card. She was sitting in a grass field her hands glowing a pale blue around a blooming flower. A pearl version of the other cards staff lay beside her along with silver heels. Her dress was in the same style except the color was a pure white, standing out from the dark green grass. Chin length silver hair covered one of her lake blue eyes that seemed to dazzle in excitement. She also had no attack power or defense power and her attacks relied on other attacks. Then it clicked in Jou's head. To use one of the cards to needed the other card, they where true sisters. When ever the Angel of Death drained something the Angel of Life put that life force into another thing.

"Neither one has an attack or defense power." Jou looked up from the cards to Yami.

"I've never heard of such cards." Yami walked over and politely asked to see the cards. Jou handed them over and waited for Yami's answer.

"They have more spell card characteristics then monster card characteristics." Yugi pointed out Z he gazed over Yami's arm.

"And they depend off of one another. You can't seem to use one of the cards attacks without the other cards." Yami spoke in a low voice analyzing the cards.

"There are no such cards." Seto spoke up listening to their conversation.

"There are now." Yami walked over and showed Seto the cards.

"How do we know that they're not imitation?"

"I sense a great shadow magic from them."

"That's hardly anything to go by." Seto huffed leaning back against the wall. Yami let out a soft growl before handing Jou back his cards.

"I think this is what those men are looking for." Jou voiced as ideas started clicking in his head.

"What makes you think that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Everything I have ever heard them say was referring to a plural object. There are two cards."

"And it would explain why she was so desperate to give you them before the men came in." Yami's thinking mode was full blown.

"That means people will be after Jou!" Yugi panicked.

"Normality is broken. People are going after the mutt instead of the hunk of gold." Seto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jou growled.

"It seems as if they don't know that Jou has the cards. What do you think Kaiba?" Yami gave him a stern look.

"I don't care. It doesn't involve me." Seto gave a look as cold as his words.

"It will. You have the senen rod. Not to mention a yami that is infatuated with Jou and his well being." Yami had his victory smirk as Seto just gave a murderous glare.

"This is taking up to much of my time. Good day." Seto walked out the door, trench coat dramatically floating behind him.

"Seth isn't gonna happy." Yugi muttered in a sing song voice.

"I am going to have to have a talk with him soon." Yami whispered to himself. All watched from the store window as Seto walked by twitching all the way.

"Nope Seth's pissed." Jou sweat dropped.

"I need to get back to the shop. You stay here and rest." Yugi hopped down from the living room couch and made his way to the store front.

"Keep the cards in your deck for now." Yami also left, following Yugi to the front. Doing as instructed Jou made his way up to his room. He put the cards in the middle of his deck before going to sleep.

"Tell us where they are! I know you have those cards!" The same man from before yelled, throwing a bottle at Ankari. Thankfully she dodged in time as the bottle smashed on the crate.

"We've been going easy on you darling. Tell us where the cards are and we will let you go." The taller of the two men in there picked her up by the collar of her shirt. She gave a mocking I-don't-know shrug before kicking him in the groin. Instantly his face turned blue and dropped the girl. She gave a victorious smirk as the man limped out.

"We have other ways." The shorter man kicked Ankari the in the gut before following his comrade out. Ankari crouched down holding her stomach as she cried in pain.

Me- Man I am cruel to this little girl.

I- And what ever did she do to you?

Me- Ummm…become a story arch that gets beat up a lot.

I- You are just so kind to them aren't you.

Me- Yes I am!

Myself- I don't think she meant that in a good way.

Me- I don't care after all I am the author of this story!

Myself- What ever you say fearless leader.

Me- And I shall lead without fear! ::spider comes crawling by:: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ::squishes spider with lamp post of inevitable pain::

Myself- O.O

I- I think that was a little overboard...

Me- Ok so I am more of the fearful violent type of leader.

Myself- O.O...

Me- What! It was a reflex!

Myself- Where did you get that lamp post first of all?

Me- At Lamp Posts R' Us

Myself- I suddenly know fear.

I- ::peels off spider from ground with a spatula and sticks the mutilated arachnid in a shoe box:: I am going to give it a proper burial! ::walks off to bury it in the back yard with all her other pets::

Me- You going to it?

Myself- Never in a million years. I hate spiders.

Me- Now that, that little problem has been cleared up please R&R.

Myself- And we want about 4 reviews before going to the nest chap!

All- Byes!


	5. Master Found

Dislcaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So far the only things that I do own are the lamp posts that I have, the now dead spider and Ankari, also the cards of Life and Death. Ok so maybe I own a bit but the lawyers don't need to know that.

Me- Yay! My scare tactic worked!

Myself- What are you talking about?

Me- I said I want at least 4 more reviews before I post up again and I got more then 4!

Myself- How is that a scare tactic?

Me- Cause I would have posted even if I got 1 review.

Myself- Liar.

Me- I am not a lair! I simply use my intelligence to get my stories more reviews.

Myself- So you are a con artist.

Me- Yes I am!

Myself- It's about the same thing.

Me- Con artist sounds better. Onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 5- Master Found

"This place is so big." Life cooed as they were walking down the main and only hallway of the first floor. The walls where the same type of stone as the outside, whitewashed, and the same tile pattern also followed along the center of the walls.

"It has to be, we house so many monsters. Three decks and the cards that are put on display all have to live in the same house." Kilia explained hands behind her head.

"Why so many decks in one house?" Death asked peaking over Life's shoulder.

"Both the pharaoh and Jou live in one house and all of Jou's cards, mostly Fir, insist on having Seto's deck housed here as well." Anka explained as he kept an eye on the two new cards.

"And then all the display cards that board here until some one buys them. You need a big house to keep up will all the monsters that come in and out." Pursha cut in.

"So we would be staying with all the display cards?" Life asked unsure of were her and her sister stood in the arrangement of things.

"Until you are bought or one of the masters takes you into their deck. That shouldn't be to long considering you are one of a kind." Kilia winked back at them.

"The first door on your left is the guest parlor. That is where all the cards can go to hang out and meet the newest cards that come in. Mostly it is for the display cards to go." Anka explained pointing to simple cut cheery wood doors.

"Does everyone have their own parlor?" Death asked looking at the door not thrilled with having to deal with so many cards.

"Yes."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to just have everyone in one room?" Life questioned.

"Some of the display cards are not as virtuous as you think. Also certain card personalities clash. So to prevent this we gave every deck their own parlor and then had one room for everyone to get together." Pursha spoke glaring at Anka who just glared back.

"Oh pride issues." Life said more to the point.

"More or less like that. And to your right is what the more proper cards call a social gathering room. The rest of us up to date cards call it the rave room." Belik pointed to ebony wood doors cluttered with different colored glass pieces embedded in it.

"Rave?" Death questioned bewildered at such a term.

"Umm…it's a very wild party with different colored lights and loud music. Very unfitting for cards of our stature and design." Anka answered disgusted.

"Old magician! Raves are fun. You get to hang out with all your friends and flirt with all the cutest cards." Kilia stuck her tongue out at the Dark Magician.

"They sound like a lot of fun. Can all the cards attend?" Life asked her features lighting up.

"That is the whole reason for a rave." Kilia sounded just as excited as Life.

"Lets throw a rave! It's been so long since we had one!" A random voice yelled as the person bounded down the hallway.

"Fir stop!" Anka shouted waving his hands. Not caring the man tackled poor Anka to the floor.

"What a great idea Fir! It could be for the arrival of Life and Death." Kilia squeaked as she ran outside to get something done. Mostly likely to spread the word of this party.

"Fir off now!" Anka growled as he pushed Fir up. Both twins finally got a good look as the man. He looked around their age with black skin and red eyes. His ears where tipped at the points and physical features looked like a very buff elf. His hair was short and cropped close to his skull on the sides. It was also the same color as his eyes. The armor was only a few shades darker then his skin, of that was possible, and highlighted with thin red designs along his chest. In the middle of this breastplate was a giant ruby cleanly cut.

"Ah Anka you've been holding back. Not introducing me to two lovely cards such as these." Fir took Life's hand and kissed it gently showing some fang through his smile.

"Thank you." Life blushed as Death glared.

"Fir this is Life and the one behind her glaring at you is Death." Anka sighed.

"I am Fir the best Red Eyes Black Dragon you will ever find. In human form of course, my dragon form takes up to much room." He boasted striking a pose. Life giggled at the joyful air surrounding him and Death lightened up a bit. Hr seemed no threat to her sibling.

"Nice showing off Fir. I'm sure the ladies loved it." Coba teased. Coba was on of the three feared Blue Eyes White Dragons. His skin was white with deep blue eyes and long deep blue hair to match. His face was a bit more angular in features and eyes held a harder look then what his personality really was. He slightly towered over Fir by a few inches with practically the same armor. The color was a pale white with the same kind of thin blue highlights going around his chest. A sapphire was on the left side of his breastplate.

"I enjoyed it a lot. Fir is a funny dragon." Life giggled.

"And feared don't forget that." Fir added in.

"I have never seen a card like you in my life." Coba looked her over and then looked at Death.

"They claim to be one of a kind Coba, from the pharaoh's time." Anka answered leaning against the wall.

"Then we shall have to trust their answer." Coba gave them a nod before walking to leave.

"Hey Coba do you know where your big brother is?" Fir shouted sounding hopeful.

"Vestive? He said for me not to tell you. He doesn't want to be bothered by your flirting." Coba answered back going into a door farther up from the guest room.

"Damn Blue Eyes Ultimate! To good to hang out with me let alone date me! I'll show him what is means to hide from the most feared Red Eyes!" Fir grumbled to himself

"Vestive is going to get an ear full once Fir finds him." Pursha lightly giggled.

"If he finds him. Vestive has gotten creative in his hiding." Belik pointed out.

"A bit to creative at times. Never again shall he hide in the oven." Pursha burst into laughter at the memory.

"Why would Fir keep trying if he knows Vestive won't like him back?" Life asked tilting her head in confusion.

"No Vestive loves him back, he is just to stubborn to show it." Pursha explained.

"He also said that if Fir's master beat his master is a duel then he would go on a date with him." Anka brought up.

"Then if we end up in Jou's deck we'll just have to help him out a bit, won't we Life?" Death got on a mischievous smirk giving silent signals to her sister.

"Oh Death that is so sneaky of you." Life seemed to follow her suit as they chatted idea away.

"Why do I sense fear now?" Pursha whispered over to Anka.

"They scare me. In a creepy creative way though." Anka whispered back.

"Can I help? I know Fir the best." Belik offered.

"Sure, we're going to need all the information we can get." Life flagged him over and the chatter became scarier.

"Not Belik as well." Anka sounded as if he was going to faint.

"We need someone who knows Vestive really well." Life lightly whined looking at Pursha and Anka.

"We don't get along to well." Anka informed saving his ass.

"I'm just dating his brother." Pursha put up in her defense.

"Coba? Well that can work." Life motioned for her to join the group.

"Not Coba the eldest of the three, Zefir. And he is not going to give the information you need." Pursha kindly declined.

"What's going on about Zefir?" Coba asked coming down the hallway. Oh it was the wrong place and the wrong time for this particular Blue Eyes.

"Coba, you're just the dragon we need for the job…well this particular job." Death put an arm around his shoulders leading him to his ultimate fate.

"Why?" He gave a quick glance around for any kind of escape not matter how miniscule is was…none.

"What do you know about Vestive?" Life asked flanking his other side.

"he's my eldest brother. I think I should know a few things about him. But he mostly talks with Zefir about a lot of matters." Poor Cob, wrong answer. Coba knew this when he heard Pursha sigh and Anka slap his forehead with his hand. Before he could fight his way to freedom a familiar bright light washed over the room and both Life and Death glowed amber for a few seconds and then the light blinked away.

"I didn't do it!" Life said in her defense looking around the place.

"That just means you're now in Master Jou's deck." Pursha lightly clapped.

"This works out perfectly." Death mumbled evilly. Anka finally fainted, Coba made a desperate attempt to escape, but ran into the wall knocking himself out, and Belik was smiling like an idiot. Oh it was just a normal day in the mansion.

Me- Gya! I am really super sorry!

Myself- No your not.

Me- I totally am, I wanted this out like months sooner but work is getting in the way and there is just all this stuff I need to do for summer homework that hasn't gotten done yet. I have to much stuff!

I- Take calming breaths and you'll be fine

Me- Tried that, just prevented me from losing my job.

I- Then it worked.

Me- But didn't help getting this chap out faster.

Myself- It is still all your fault.

Me- Well thanks to all that reviewed and sorry for the wait. I am really trying to get these chaps out but I am just too busy.

Myself- Also all you Ryou/Bakura fans better be happy cause there is a long chap dedicated to really nothing but them

Me- Yes all 14 pages hand written to them! So the wait shall be worth it! Byes for now!               


	6. I'm Not Who I Once Was

Disclaimer- I still don't own it, but one day I shall buy it like when the copyright has been taken off of it.

Me- OMG! This is the worst thing to ever happen! It's been forever!

Myself- Took you long enough to realize this.

Me- So wanted this out like months ago. We should be more on chap 10 then anything! ::sob::

Myself- You haven't even written chapter 10.

Me- He, he your right.

I- Wow Me you are getting so bad at updating.

Me- I blame all my classes and getting other things done for school. Not to mention keeping a social life and trying to gain a romantic life.

I- Still you're to blame for this

Me- WHAT! You've been talking to Myself again haven't you?

Myself- I don't like talking to her so I have yet to say a nice thing to her.

I- Nope felt like being evil.

Me- Then I am going to be just as evil! ::chases her around with a cast iron cookie sheet::

I- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? ::runs away::

Myself- That would be inevitability.

Me- Onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 6- I'm Not Who I Was

"Bakura please just vacuum the rug in the living room." Ryou pleaded waving around the feather duster currently in his hand.

"I'm not in the mood for simple house cleaning. It degrades my thieving abilities." Bakura growled stomping off into the room he was supposed to help clean. Bakura let gravity take over and fell on the couch staring at some interesting patch of blue in the sky. Ryou huffed and continued dusting in the parlor cursing Bakura in his best English. Bakura was in another one of his moods which were not surprising, a particularly stubborn mood at that. What got to Ryou was that this particular kind of mood only happened once a year and only a certain day of the year. Originally the idea was that he had some sort of spirit PMS but Yugi's confirmation that Yami never had such a problem trashed that idea. The next idea was that Bakura has some psychological problems but he refused to admit that anything was wrong with him and he had a perfectly good excuse for this problem, it was Ryou's fault for him not knowing. Bakura though wasn't going through an equivalent of PMS or any psychological problems, the simplest term for it was heart break. Ryou had no memory of his past life what so ever, not even locked down deep away that if something traumatic happened they would unlock. Bakura tried that method many times when Ryou would follow Yugi's little group around the world during tournaments and saving the world. Bakura knew very little about reincarnation but he did know that if done correctly that the sprit would hold onto the memories of their other life and release them over a short period of time. Yugi had gotten all his back with the help of Yami, once Yami actually got his memories back as well. Jou was slowly gaining his memories back in the form of dreams when Seth was around and Seto actually knew all his just refused to accept them. Bakura tried other methods of unlocking the memories through some shadow sorcery. The only useful information that he got was that Ryou never held any of the memories, so he had none to slowly gain.

"Bakura could you at least tell me what's wrong? You do this every year on the same day." Ryou pleaded sitting down next to Bakura on the couch, but out of arms reach. Bakura gave his usual response and cursed the parlor for not having more dust.

"If you had the memories then you would know, I also wouldn't be in this predicament if you had them as well." Ryou gave an agitated sigh; that was slowly becoming Bakura's response for everything he did now.

"If you would care to explain either why I don't have the memories or what the situation is then I will stop bothering you about this." Ryou tried one of his greatest weapons, the eyes. His other weapon was sleeping pills but Bakura had become immune to their effects so he had to think of another drug. But no one could resist the eyes.

"You don't have the memory, I've already looked." Bakura growled shifting his face away from Ryou.

"I may still have it! Who knows?" Ryou was getting angry now with Bakura's evasive answers and riddles, also that the eyes only worked if the intended target was looking at them.

"Why do you really want to know? Like every other year by tomorrow I will be fine and do those stupid chores that you keep bugging me about!"

"Because I don't want to see you like this every year moping around like a kid who lost their favorite toy."

"I am not moping and I haven't lost any toys!" Bakura yelled standing up. If Ryou really wanted to get an answer out of Bakura he only needed to raise his temper. Which was effecting but harsh on the ears sometimes and if done wrong got him into a worse mood and he left for days on end. Which worried Ryou to death until the time till Bakura decided to come back home.

"It would be nice." Ryou squeaked physically cringing, mentally he was dancing around in joy.

"Today is our 5,007th wedding anniversary!" Bakura shouted staring Ryou hard in the eyes.

"No seriously Bakura, what's going on today that has you bummed." Ryou said thinking what Bakura said was a total fluke.

"That's what's wrong!" Bakura growled.

"Married? You really think that I am going to go for that excuse? You would rather kill me then kiss me!" Ryou growled back.

"What makes you so sure? For all you know I could be secretly swooning over you and my degrading you is to keep you from knowing the truth." Bakura snickered shifting so he was nose to nose with Ryou.

"Then nice way of showing it then." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"My enchanting, beautiful, haunting light why are you so skeptical about this?" He purred resting his forehead against Ryou's.

"Because it's obviously not true, you wouldn't marry me now why would you marry me then." Ryou adverted his eyes as a strawberry hue dusted his cheeks.

"If you actually had the memories like I've been saying then I could prove you wrong. Since you do not then I have an empty argument." Bakura's eyes went sharp as he quickly pulled away from the grasp.

"So it really did happen back in Egypt?" Ryou meekly asked curling backwards into the couch.

"Yes it did." Bakura said solemnly his temper dissipating.

"Sorry then that I don't remember." Ryou delicately whispered hanging his head in shame.

"You shouldn't, you're not the person you once were." Bakura then got up and calmly walked to Ryou slamming the door shut.

"I'm not the person I once was? What's that suppose to mean!?" Ryou quite loudly echoed to himself. True he knew he had a past life back when Yami ruled the sands of Egypt and people thought he was the son of Ra, that's how he got the Senen Ring. But then to actually think of how he acted back then and to think of the people he knew was an idea that never drifted into his head. It was always assumed that he acted like his kind, considerate and shy self through every life that he had, to be something different just wasn't him. The again back in Egypt he wasn't Ryou.

"Maybe Yami will know something." Ryou questioned to himself as he glided over to the phone. Picking up the receiver her dialed one of the most forbidden numbers in the house but it was also the most familiar number to Ryou.

"Hello Kame Game Shop Yugi Mouto speaking. How may I help you?" Yugi answered in the mechanical shop greeting.

"Hello Yugi is Yami there?" Ryou responded in equal, but not mechanical, politeness.

"He's somewhere in the house. Hold on and let me check, I think he was assigned library duty." Yugi placed the receiver down and went to look for the spirit. A few minutes later and a crash Yami was on the telephone.

"You asked for my Ryou?"

"Yes but is everything alright there? The crash sounded nasty."

"Yugi interrupted me as I was in the library and fell off the ladder."

"And that caused the crash how?" Ryou asked slyly knowing all to well that the spirit was graceful enough not to fall off a ladder at a mere interruption.

"That's not the matter now; the matter is why you have called." Yami quickly avoided the subject.

"Bakura." Ryou answered as quietly as he could, taking a glace up the stairs.

"What about him? Has he started beating you? And if he dared-"

"Bakura has done none of those things. He just brought up a very…bewildering subject today when I was asking him to help me vacuum." Ryou interrupted Yami's rant.

"What subject did he bring up? You know anything he said about me is most likely a lie anyways." Yami went on the defensive immediately.

"Do you know about my past life?" Ryou went to sit down on the couch talking in a whisper again.

"Not personally but the senen necklace holder has told me about it."

"Then you would know that Bakura and I were married back then right?"

"So he finally brought that subject up, took the old guy long enough." Yami laughed.

"Yami you are not that much younger yourself." Ryou sweat dropped.

"Ahh but still younger."

"He also said that I wasn't the person I once was. Do you know what he means by that?"

"You now are not the Ryou I would have run into back in Egypt 5 millennia ago."

"Personality wise as well?" Ryou squeaked out not sure now if he really wanted to know his past life.

"Yes. Back then you were the son of a noble and respectable tomb guard. Kept to yourself mostly and despised being married off to a woman." Yami started.

"That sounds like me now, and who wouldn't be angered by an arranged marriage?" Ryou justified himself.

"It being an arranged marriage never concerned you; it was being married to a woman that you didn't like."

"So you're saying that I was always…" Ryou gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, you often would try and courted the suitors' brother." Yami chuckled.

"But how did Bakura and I meet let alone get married?" Ryou wanted to know that part, not his whole life. Yami gave a sigh to himself and sat down in the closest chair.

"As I said before your father was a respectable and noble tomb guard for the pharaohs' tombs…"

Flashback

"Ryou you are coming whether you like it or not!" Ryou's father shouted exhausted, whipping the sweat away from his doe brown eyes.

"Father I would be put in danger if I went with you, besides the whole tomb guarding thing is a drawn out bore." Ryou dramatically whined his hair a bit more bleached and eyes more of a clay/burgundy red. His skin actually having a healthy tan color to it compare to his current ghostly white skin.

"Would you rather spend your time at a possible bride's house?" His father asked a little too innocently.

"Which bride's house?" Ryou asked back with the same innocents.

"One without a brother." Ryou's father stated point blank shooting down Ryou's hoped.

"You know I hate them. With all their high maintenance living and need for jewelry. Who needs 5 necklaces to wear at once? And the perfume smells horrible." Ryou whined starting to pace.

"It's the same perfume as your mothers."

"She used less and it smelled better on her!" Ryou shouted stomping out of the tent. His father sighed mentally slapping himself for bringing up the boys mother. The wound of her death was still too fresh on him.

"Come on Ryou, the watch starts in 10 minutes."

End Flashback

"Umm Yami that's a lot more like my present life now." Ryou gave a bored tone and started to curl the phone cord around his fingers.

"There are most likely similarities with your present life now and the life of your past life. That's a common happening with reincarnations, especially with the senen items." Yami responded.

"Can we get to the part where I meet Bakura, I don't know how much longer he is going to be up there pouting."

"Bakura's pouting?" Yami snorted.

"I don't know what he's doing but I don't know if it will last through my entire life's story."

"Then I shall hurry. You first saw him at the tomb your father was guarding…"

Flashback…continuing

"Secure the main and side entrances! Make sure he doesn't escape this time men!" The top guard shouted as the others started to scatter about.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked himself out loud as he peaked out the tent flap.

"Ryou stay inside the tent. Bakura is attempting to rob this tomb." One of the guards shouted before running off to his new post.

_A raider at this dusty old tomb, what could he possibly want here? Wonder if he's cute or not?_ Ryou thought to himself as he popped his head back into the tent. When he turned around he came face to face with his reflection.

"I don't remember a mirror being there or all that kohl around my eyes. And is my nose really that big!" Ryou said to the reflection as he went to poke it. Just then the reflection grappled him holding a knife to the back of his neck.

"Nor do I remember the reflection going through the reflector and attacking the reflectee." Ryou mumbled to himself as he kept staring into a pair of similar eyes.

"Who are you?" The reflection demanded harshly pressing the knife closer into the skin.

"Ryou."

"Never seen a guard's son here just visiting, that's normally the job of the guard's daughters." Bakura whispered into his ear before starting at his neck.

"That's a bold statement." Ryou replied subtly inching his neck closer to the face staring at it.

"So is your flirting." Bakura lightly pressed his lips against Ryou's neck getting a purr in return.

"But I am not the one that came onto you." Ryou craned his neck to show off a little more skin. Seduction was a fine and precise art to paint. You need the right tools for it to go off well or the painting falls apart. And Ryou had the skills to paint such a fine picture.

"Ah true. But I seem to be a little more modest then you."

"Modesty never got a seducer anywhere. If that were the case then a lot less tavern wenches would have jobs." Ryou replied with a smirk.

"A quick and silver tongue, I like that. Now if only your father will let me keep you?" Bakura sarcastically said pocketing the knife.

_He'll seriously take me away from here? It would be a joy to get away from these annoying brides to be and almost unwilling brothers. _Ryou's mind praised as his hands wrapped around Bakura's neck.

"Then may I ask the name of my captor?"

"All you need to know is Bakura."

"So you are the tomb robber that I have heard so much about. I always wondered if you were good looking or not." Ryou ghosted his lips over Bakura's right cheekbone and over his right temple.

"Hold it!" The guard leader shouted as he entered the tent gathering his sword.

"Hold what, him?" Bakura said bringing his knife up to the front of Ryou's neck. The rest of the guard squad came into the small tent.

"Hand over Ryou and the senen ring and the punishment will be lessened." Ryou's father stated brandishing his sword.

"Now why would I get rid of such a cute look-a-like?" Bakura pressed his lips against Ryou's neck while continuing to glare at the guards. Ryou subconsciously purred as Bakura hit a more sensitive part of his neck. Ryou's father rolled his eyes as his son's antics, he was a seducer.

"Father help." Ryou got out as helpless and pitiful as he could. But from the angle Bakura was at the eyes told a different story.

"What do you want? If it's money I can pay it." His father ransomed.

"Oh no, no money this time around. I want your son." Bakura traced his tongue up the shell of Ryou's ear getting a squeak out of the boy. Then he turned Ryou's head to the side and gave him a deep kiss. All the guards tensed and started an attack formation until Bakura pressed the knife closer to Ryou's skin. He slowly broke the kiss leaving Ryou in his own little daze.

"Besides he would make a cute bride, no?" That statement was what brought the famous Bakura's downfall. Ryou twisted around in his captors arms and slapped Bakura right across the face.

"You want me to be the girl in this relationship and you don't even use your tongue in that kiss as compensation! I should kill you right here and now." Bakura was left in a state of temporary shock long enough for the guards to get a hold of him. No one had dared slap him before.

"You're going to have a nice long time to think about all the punishments possible that the pharaoh can give you." One guard sneered turning to take Bakura away.

"Good job son, you almost had me fooled there." Ryou's father gave him a pat on the back.

"It seems I can fool anyone even the Egyptian King of Thieves." Ryou gave Bakura a wink and walked along with his father to the dinner that was being prepared at that moment.

"So where shall I be dinning tonight?" Bakura asked getting all cheerful.

"With the rest of the murders and thieves that are just like you." The other guard answered roughly pushing Bakura out of the tent.

"Yay! They are always so talkative and cheerful! We can share victim stories around the camp fire and show off battle scares that happened with the guards." Bakura gave a sarcastic giggle as he skipped along to his quarters making sure to hit their toes on every land. Later in the evening when all the celebrating was done and over with the guards drunk to their fill a small shadow slipped into Bakura's cell block.

"I know you're there Ryou no use in hiding." Bakura called out from the floor of his cell in which he was currently sprawled out on giving a glare in the general direction.

"Would not expect less from the thief king himself. But I am surprised that you have not left and made your easy escape. Many of the guards are to drunk to tell the difference between the two of us." Ryou gave a bow stepping into the light.

" That was an excellent play there back in the tent. Almost fell for it myself." Bakura shifted on the cell floor facing Ryou now.

"So what gave my clever ploy away?" Ryou leaned against the wall just outside Bakura's cell.

"The willingness and that you were not afraid of me."

"But I am more then willing to comply with your demands."

"Even the girl?" Bakura gave a foxish grin.

"That part requires compensation."

"Then my compensation shall be getting you out of this hell." Bakura got up and easily swung his cell door open.

"Should have figured you would have picked the door lock by now." Ryou giggled scanning around the room before walking towards the door.

"Window?" Bakura said as if it was the answer to every problem they had so far.

"But what you didn't see was me slipping in beforehand spiking all the guards' drinks." Ryou gave a wink running out the door.

_He has the skills to become a thief yet. _Bakura thought as he followed Ryou out of the camp.

End Flashback

"And that's how it went." Yami finished his tale taking a deep breath.

"I, Ryou, broke him, Bakura, out of jail!"

"Yes." Yami breathed out in relief for there was no yelling, screaming or denial. He was actually talking all the information quite well. Yami though thought to soon as a loud thump was heard on the other end.

"Ryou?" Yami asked looking at the receiver as if it would tell him what happened.

"Who the hell is there?" Bakura's voice shouted over the phone.

"Ahh hello Bakura."

"Why are you in the telle what ever?"

"Ryou asked about his past life and I told him about it." Yami replied in a royal tone.

"Damned royalty! He didn't need to know all that so soon!" Bakura yelled slamming the phone down on the floor it clicking off from the blow.

"Why? Because he may love you back?" Yami laughed as the phone kept giving a dead signal.

Me- See uber long chapter!

Myself- Took you long enough to get this done!

Me- I blame school and college applications!

I- Forgot your AP Chem in there as well.

Me- Yes that too!

Myself- Blame it on everything but yourself.

I- That's called denial!

Me- I know what it's called! And you are aloof and Myself in an instigator!

Myself- I am not!

Me- Are too!

I- I'm what?

Me- Well the next chapter should be out much quicker then this. I have Christmas break to type it up. If my pain in the ass boss doesn't have me work all Christmas break.

Myself- Denial again.

Me- Instigator!

Myself- I am not going to get into this with you.

I- What's aloof?

Me- Well please R&R and byes for now!


	7. Council Meeting Arrangment

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then…well…little kids would not be seeing it in America.

Me- I lived up to my promise! Kind of!

I- How is that kind of?

Me- Well it is close to Christmas break…

Myself- At least it wasn't as long as the last update took.

Me- Hey! I had lots of college stuff to do! Apps and getting my evil, stupid guidance office to send out my transcripts! I was going to cry!

Myself- Still no excuse.

Me- But then again after this chapter don't expect any for like this week. I have this finals/mid-terms. T-T I am soo going to fail my AP Chem mid-term.

I- Well why not get along with this chapter and then you will feel better.

Me- ::sniff sniff:: I hope so, onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 7- Council Meeting Arrangement

"Isis! Hand over the phone!" Malik whined as he jumped up attempting to get the phone out of his sister's hand.

"Not until you ask politely." Isis reprimanded stretching her hand higher up.

"God dammit hand over the fucking phone!" Malik screamed snatching the phone on his final jump.

"Oh that was polite!" Isis yelled hitting him over the head with a frying pan. When she had the chance to get that Malik would always wonder about.

"It is in hell!" Malik yelled back holding his poor abused head.

"Can you two please stop! I need to speak with Malik!" Yami's muffled yell was heard from the receiver.

"Sorry about that, I have a particularly stubborn sister." Malik stuck his tongue out at Isis.

"Well excuse me for trying to teach you manners!"

"But I don't want-" Yami heard a high pitched girlish scream and a loud crash, followed by a groan of pain.

"Malik?" Yami asked only in slight concern.

"Sorry Yami, Malik cannot come to the phone right now but I'll give him a message." Isis answered.

"Just tell him to meet me at Yugi's house with Marik at one tomorrow."

"Ok will do." Isis said cheerfully hanging up the phone.

"Isis I hate you." Malik groaned.

"And what ever am I suppose to do with you?" Isis sighed looking upon her handy work. Malik was stomach first laying on the ground with his head held up on his hands and a love seat on his back.

"So I Malik coming over?" Yugi asked as he bounced into the living room.

"Yes but I am not sure in how many pieces." Yami sighed thinking of who to call next.

"Got into another fight with Isis?"

"More lost another fight with Isis."

"Have you called Ryou and Bakura yet?"

"No I want to give them some time alone." Yami chuckled getting a confused look from Yugi.

"What happened there?"

"Nothing to be truly concerned about." Yami give Yugi a pat on the head walking over into the kitchen. Ryou woke up to find himself on his bed with a pack of ice on the back of his head.

"What happened?" He asked blindly hoping to turn off a light that wasn't on.

"You fainted and I carried you up here." Bakura answered, Ryou stopping in mid movement.

"What about Yami?"

"I told him to shove off." Bakura watched his language knowing Ryou would just worsen his condition with all the scolding he would be doing.

"Though I am sure you where not that nice about it." Ryou chuckled taking off the ice pack, lifting himself up to look at Bakura.

"So happy you know about your past now?" Bakura's eyes held a glare that he only saw once, and that was when he betrayed him during the duel with Yami.

"Not really." Ryou groaned hiding him blush in a pillow.

"Told you, you weren't the same back then as you are now." Bakura scoffed in a superior manner. Ryou growled sitting upright before slapping Bakura across the face.

"Don't you dare say what is good for me and what is not good for me! I wanted to find out about my past and I did." Ryou's eyes narrowed as he shouted. Bakura growled back ready to punch Ryou when he took a double take. Taking Ryou's face into his hands taking it close so they where touching nose to nose. Ryou blushed a deep red and Bakura started grinning. Ryou's eyes gained a reddish hue to them, almost a clay red.

"Maybe it was a good thing you talked to Yami." Bakura purred his eyes focusing on Ryou's lips.

"Bakura what are you thinking ab-" Bakura couldn't stand to watch those lips move anymore and decided on the best way to stop them. So he kissed him. Bakura was in pure bliss as he felt the familiar pair pressed against his own. Giving a sweet moan he deepened the kiss intent on finding out if Ryou's mouth was still the same. Ryou on the other hand was swimming around in confusion and pleasure. First Bakura was going to punch his lights out and give him a broken nose then next thing he's doing is kissing him senseless. And that mood swing came from just looking in his eyes. To confused to do much else his rested his eyes on staring at Bakura's face, almost falling out. Bakura looked happy! Not his normal psychopathic I will rule the world one day, but an actual emotional happy. Tears started to fall from Ryou's eyes as they closed and he kissed back. Jou was smiling at the ceiling in adorable content as Seth was running his fingers through his hair. Seth had run over, almost running poor Yugi over, just to apologize about Seto's behavior earlier and how ashamed he was for treating Jou like that. Jou couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Seth was the exact opposite of his counter part Seto. Well when it came to Jou anyways. Seth was always affectionate with him and never spoke ill to or about him. He was by his side anytime something bad happened giving his comfort, Seth really loved him and Jou was slowly starting to love him back. Sure Seto would always have been his first love in his heart and would always remain that way. But Seto never showed him any sort of emotion, he always sounded annoyed or angry at him but Jou could see that it was forced. He did it to get Jou off his back and out of his business. That part of Seto hurt the most. He showed Jou that he deserved nothing from him, not even annoyance.

"Seth?" Jou mumbled out nudging him in the stomach with his nose his head resting contently in Seth's lap.

"Yes?" Seth sounded almost far off, but a happy far off.

"Why does Kaiba hate me so much?" Seth snapped his head down at Jou with a shocked look in his eyes. Seto even perked up in his soul room.

'Figures those idiots would talk about me' Seto growled in his mind now paying attention to the conversation.

"He doesn't hate you. It's just…" Seth faded away thinking of how to word Seto's problem.

'That I hate him.' Seto finished off, but was not heard.

"I don't think you can call feeling nothing hate." Seth gave a sympathetic look holding Jou close. The cheery mood now dampened with depression. Seto was left in the middle of his soul room to think.

Me- ::sniff sniff:: How can I be so cruel to Jou!

Myself- If you can't I can.

I- Well it was going well and mushy, until we came to the personality deficient Seto.

Seto- I have no problems with my personality!

Me- Sure about that?

Seto- I am confident!

Myself- How many relationships have you had with a significant other?

Seto- None, I have not time for it. My company and brother come first.

Myself- Any crushes?

Seto- I have no time.

Me- Personality deficient.

Seto- I am not!

Myself- You so are.

Me- Well at least the fic opened up with a bang!

I- Yea and a lot of expletives.

Me- For some reason I always imagined Malik like that, well all the other fics I have read with him in it he is swearing up a storm.

Myself- Isis knows how to kick ass.

Me- Also sorry if the relationship between Isis and Malik are a little off. I am going by what I read in other fics and they are always fighting.

I- Well feel better now?

Me- I do but I have Chem mid-term tomorrow!

Myself- Oh well with fic did its job then.

Me- Well I shall update again after mid-term/finals week. Byes for now!


	8. A Morning of Renewal

Disclaimer- Nope I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yet my ninja army seems to be having different ideas…

Me- I am back from the dead!

Myself- You where dead?

Me- For a while. Got a nasty cold that refuses to go away!

I- While you where sick you could have updated.

Me- Well I said that I wouldn't update until I finished writing chapter 10 up and I finished writing it…damn long chapter to. Longer then 6.

Myself- You poor person you.

Me- Well also Chemistry needed a little attention. I needed to do good on the recent test cause I bombed the last one and I am missing a few assignments. And I cannot be near failing.

Myself- So did you save yourself?

Me- I hope so

I- If you studied more then this would never happen.

Me- Yes but if I studied more then there would be even less updates! And with that onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 8- A Morning of Renewal

The house set-up for the meeting was an interesting and loud one. Yami was put in charge of both house and shop for the week since Yugi's grandfather was called out on the spur of the moment road trip to some temples in Kyoto, guess one of his friends found some startling new artifacts. As long as they didn't posses any sort of magic or powers Yami was fine with it. They really didn't need anymore psychopathic magic wielding freaks on their hands, Bakura was already to hard to handle. So Yami, being the responsible person that he was, was going to do his job to the highest standards. To bad it all seemed to shatter 5 minutes into the operation. As Yami was going to wake Jou up for breakfast, Seth and Jou walked out of his room in pajamas Seth's hand around Jou's waist and looking very happy. Yami had his first conniption in 5,000 years. Jou was taken aback as Yami started shouting about responsibility, foolishness and how ashamed he was of both of them. Seth was double teamed as Seto woke up from all the shouting and started yelling at Seth about who knows what. From the diversion of attention Seth got out of Seto's rant something about his innocents, Mokuba freaking out and his company falling to pieces. Both looked at each other and then at Yami with the same sleepy shocked expression. Yami then realized his whole 2 minute rant was wasted on deaf ears.

"Yami what the hell are you yelling about?" Jou blinked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can't believe you and Seth slept together in Seto's body!" Yami gave a glare scaring even Seth. Jou's eyes widened and blushed an adorable red. Seth gave a smirk giving Jou a kiss of the head.

"No Yami, Seth and I didn't sleep together."

"Then you slept in the same bed doing nothing but sleeping." Yami was determined to figure this out now.

"Not even close." Jou on the other hand was becoming amused.

"Then you slept in the same room!" Ok the argument was getting really weak really fast.

"Seth wouldn't allow that. Jou smiled knowing he won the game.

"Then what happened!" Yami finally gave into the temptation.

"Seth slept in the guest room. It was late and I didn't wasn't him walking alone in the dark, so we phoned Mokuba and told him." Jou explained smiling. The only thing Yami could do was sweat drop.

"I insisted on going but Jou didn't want Seto getting hurt. He remembered him saying that he let his driver go home early." Seth supported.

"The why did both of you emerge from Jou's room?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Well ya' see I was dreaming and Seth came in to wake me up." Jou was staring around the dimly light hallway.

"Dreaming?" Yami pressed.

"He saw another part of his death." Seth answered in Egyptian.

"Then I shall ask no more. Please come down to breakfast." Yami waved them to come as he walked down the stairs. Seto was impatiently pacing around his soul room complaining like a child in a toy store not getting their way.

'Stupid mutt and his ideas of staying over. I could be in my own body working on the stocks or getting farther in that new videogame storyline. But no, Seth has to go and agree with him' Seto flopped down onto his bed in a graceful manner.

"He was concerned about your well being. I would be a little more grateful." Seth answered his thoughts.

"He's causing me to miss work!" Seto growled.

"A rest you well need I might add."

"I need to get back to work."

"Seto will you stop and smell the lilies."

"Roses." Seto corrected.

"They're both flowers."

"Yes but in different categories. Lilies can grow in ponds and do not have thorns."

"See what you are Seto, a walking compu thing." Seto cut him off.

"Computer."

"I swear the only person that is going to marry you for you is Jou."

"WHAT!"

"You both heard and understood me. So stop with the intelligent answers." Seth smirked sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Do you know how many fan clubs that I have and want and adore me?"

"All for looks and/or money. Back in my day the royal court had them too."

"Because you had my good looks."

"I doubt that part Seto. You have my good looks."

"Think what you want." Seto grumbled in slight defeat.

"Seto do you want to know why I married Jou?"

"Can I get my body back if I say yes?"

"No but I can still sense the curiosity."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Because he wanted marry me. Not the high priest or the cousin of the Pharaoh. It was all about marrying the person that I was."

"How sweet and sentimental; as it is, how does that help me in the long run?"

"It's the same reason Jou loves you."

"He what?"

"He loves you more then me. Every time he seems me it is just an extension of you."

"I have no feelings for that pup what so ever."

"He told me." Seth sighed remembering the conversation.

"Then he should leave me be!" Seto shouted.

"I was hoping he wasn't right, but he was. You really feel nothing for him." Seth then shut the connection off between Seto and himself.

"Hey Seth snap out of it." Jou whispered clinging to his shoulder.

"I'm alright love, just talking to my stubborn other." Seth smiled hiding the new sadness that he learned. Yami gave him a glare for letting the pet name slip but the smile on Jou's face drowned it out.

"Thanks Seth." Jou smiled nuzzling into him.

"You're messing this up." Yami mouthed to Seth not using his voice.

"Jealousy is what Seto needs. He feels nothing for Jou and that may be the key to helping him." Seth mouthed back.

"Don't let him get to attached."

"I think he already has."

Me- Aha! I am done!

Myself- Wow took you long enough.

Me- Yea I know this was a little Seth/Seto centric but it won't happen to much in this fic.

I- That bastard! How dare Seto reject Jou like that!

Me- Whoa I! Don't worry things will get better later into the fic. First we must make Seto jealous. :evil smirk:

Seto- I have a bad feeling about this…

Me- You get no say in this matter!

Seto- I do too! After all this does deal with me!

Me- But you broke Jou's heart so I am going to break your pride!

Seto- NOOOOO!

Me- Ahhh the joys of being Me.

Myself- Since Me has gone off to her evil plot twisting ways I am going to make the announcement of the next chapter. Well once chapter 11 is written :glares at Me: Chap 9 shall be up. That should hopefully be in the next 2-3 weeks or so.

Me- What! I have other things to do as well! And at least I have started it!

I- Well please R&R! Byes for now!


	9. A Meeting of 5,000 Years

Disclaimer- Will you people stop pestering me! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me- I have kept up with my promise! I have updated in about 2-3 weeks!

Myself- Gasp! What has turned this about.  
Me- Pre-Calc got boring so I started writing in it.

I- Great way to use your education. ;

Me- Not my fault we are moving so slowly that I am finished period assignments in 10 minutes.

Myself- Well I am proud of you. Pre-Calc will never come in use.

Me- I never said that…

Myself- Well it never will!

Me- Oh and to clear up a thing or two with the reviewers. When Seth said that Jou was going to be the only one that was going to marry him for him, I never meant that they where going to get married in this fic. It was a comparison of the relationship that he had with Jou and the relationship that Seto should be having with Jou. Sorry to confuse you guys!

I- I think you confused them even more.

Me- Well onto the fic!

I- But the confusion…

Souls and Hearts

Chap 9- A Meeting of 5,000 Years

"I'm back!" Malik shouted at the top of his lungs as he kicked open the door.

"Malik!" Yugi shouted back poking his head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Must you be so loud?" Seth groaned as he walked down from the upstairs.

"Seth!" Marik said in shock a hand over his heart in mockery.

"Be quiet. I just put Jou to sleep." Seth hissed pointing up the stairs.

"You put him to sleep eh?" Malik smirked slinking up to Seth's side.

"Not like that!" Yami fumed standing in the hallway. Everyone stared in wide-eyed horror as flames burst forth behind him and his eyes taking on a demonic red glow.

"Never knew the pharaoh was such a mother hen." Bakura smirked poking his head over Malik's shoulder.

"Ryou!" Malik squealed tackling the boy to the ground.

"Malik no!" Ryou shouted back in surprise as he was bowled over by the ecstatic Egyptian. Both the horrified looks and flames transferred to Bakura as he glared spiteful daggers at Malik. The red demonic glow in the eyes was an everyday occurrence on his part.

"What's going on with Bakura? He's never this protective of Ryou." Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

"It's a natural thing to do when you're in love. I do that all the time." Yugi nodded his head in acceptance taking the answer in stride. Then he processed the words love, Ryou and Bakura in one sentence.

"WHAT!" Yugi whispered back quite loudly.

"Just be happy for him little one. I don't think he wishes for us to know the details let alone that he and Ryou and together now."

"You're telling me later right?" Yugi whispered using his most deadly tactic, the eyes.

"Yes love I'll tell you later." Yami sighed in defeat walking back into their make shift meeting room.

"So Yugi, what's this meeting about anyways? My sister has been bugging me about it since Yami called." Malik asked getting off Ryou and bouncing over to Yugi.

"I told her that she would have known if she still had the necklace." Marik piped up trying to sound powerful.

"And you got hit over the head with a frying pan for that." Malik sweat dropped.

"It was well worth it to see Ms. I have a stick shoved up my ass get all flustered and aggravated." Marik beamed absently rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well I don't know what this meeting is about. Yami just suddenly called it, though I am thinking it has to do with the 2 new cards Jou acquired."

"New cards?" Malik and Marik both perked up.

"What kind of new cards?" Ryou asked as Bakura was helping him off the ground.

"They were really interesting cards, twins but opposite of each other. Angel of Life and Angle of Death is what they are called. It also seems one cannot work without the other." Yugi said looking thoughtful.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered in concern as the grip on his arm noticeably tightened and Bakura's eyes wider then Ryou had ever seen.

"It's nothing Ryou." Bakura whispered back easily lifting the boy to his feet.

"Yami would probably know more about this situation, so let's go into the meeting and see what he has to say." Seth ushered everyone into the den or now the Meeting Room.

"Nice to see everyone finally join." Yami said sarcastically motioning for everyone to take a seat.

"Ok what is this meeting all about?" Bakura asked in a rather annoyed fashion.

"There are events that have taken place that may lead to something bigger." Yami riddled getting nothing but blank or annoyed looks from everyone else in the room.

"Please speak in plain English or Egyptian. No one cares if you sound philosophical or not. This isn't a TV show!" Marik growled.

"Do any of you know the Memipo legend besides Seth and me?"

"I remember Isis and my mother talking about it on occasion, but never actually heard the legend." Malik confessed.

"Know each version by heart. It was the talk of the thieves' guild when the tablet was brought over." Bakura boasted.

"Then please share it Bakura, Seth and I only know what the translator told us."

"You only translated half of it. And even that was still off."

"Which half?" Seth asked a bit skeptical.

"The second half, though I have to give you some credit, that was the important half. The language was Greek but a rare dialect of Greek."

"He said he knew every dialect that there was." Yami defended trying to prove his choice in council members was always a good choice.

"Because the town that you found it in had its own special dialect, one of the top thieves's was born and raised in that town."

"Then tell us the true legend of smart one." Marik teased.

"It correctly reads: A person shall try to take over and fail. 2 friends will fight to the death taking the shadow realm down to hell with them. Out of the ashes an Egyptian child shall carry the summon power to be brought back when the days of old are renewed."

"It makes a lot more sense then the translation that we had." Yami mumbled to himself.

"We looked all over for this child that the legend spoke of. No one in Egypt carried such a power." Seth said looking for Yami to back him up.

"Did you only check the people born in Egypt?" Ryou asked.

"Yes for they are true Egyptian children born under the sun god Ra. No one else should have applied." Seth answered back slightly irked that Ryou would have asked that question.

"It could have meant anyone in Egypt at that time. Who says the Shadow Realm is as discriminate as we are?" Malik voiced out getting nods around the room.

"There where how many slaves brought into Egypt from many different nations. It would have taken months to search through all of them. It took months alone just to search the cities and towns of Egypt knowing who was Egyptian and who was not." Seth pointed out.

"Yami did you ever check out Jou back then?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side.

"No he was a slave brought over from Asia and given to Seth for his spirit and beauty." Yami answered back still not getting to what Yugi was trying to say.

"Don't you think he could be the one that the legend is talking about? You said yourself that his ESP levels are off the charts. The highest you have ever seen."

"That would be a smart choice, put the power in a foreign slave that was close to the pharaoh but not close enough." Marik smirked finally thinking of a logical explanation to the problem.

"Then why not in Yugi?" Ryou asked quietly.

"That would have been to close. Yami would have checked him foreign or not." Bakura answered.

"How are we going to prove its Jou? It there like some little stone that lights up when it is close to the carrier?" Malik asked hoping the operation would be a simple one.

"The better question is how we are going to get the power out of him." Seth groaned.

"I remember my father telling me of rituals various cultures would do to release trapped power. But all those where barbaric and required a sacrifice of some sort. I doubt we are going to find a willing virgin or a pig." Ryou spoke out his thoughts as he tried to think of a way to release said power. None of his father's information was helping at the moment.

"We are not killing him." Seth growled.

"No we are not Seth, times have changed and so should our methods. But we are going to need a way to release the power when the time is right." Yami spoke in a serious tone his eyes narrowing.

Me- And that is it for chapter 9!

Myself- Finally!

I- Wow that was a relatively painless update time.

Me- Ok people here is going to be the breakdown for the next update. I am going to try and get chapter 12 written really, really soon. Actually I am half way done with it, perks of getting bored in Pre-Calc. Yet I am going to Hawaii, I know aren't I the lucky one, with my friends for April Vacation so I am not sure when I am going to get the time to update. Since my birthday is in like a few weeks and getting the parties done and packing and last minute shopping I am not sure when I am going to find the time. But I will try!

Myself- We are going with you on this vacation aren't we?

I- Yea I know, think how much inspiration your muses are going to get!

Me- It's a 2 hour flight and then a 9 hour flight. Can you stay quiet that long I?

I- Nope.

Myself- I can.

Me- Yea…so I may get more written then I thought on this plane flight! But after the trip I will really try to catch up and update this ASAP. April/May is a busy time for me.

Myself- Ok now you are making excuses.

Me- Well thank you reviewers for reading and telling me your comments. It always makes my day to see that someone liked my story. So please continue to send those comments!

I- Byes for now!

Me- That's my line I!


	10. A Bond Of Bloody Tears

Disclaimer- OMG! OMG! I got the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! No wait….I lied . Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can hope can't I?

Me- Ok people here is my special treat and good-bye before I head off to the sunny beaches and mountains of Hawaii!

Myself- Can we go?

I- I get to go!

Me- Ummmm no Myself.

Myself- WHAT!

I- I got my ticket. Didn't you get the memo?

Myself- Obviously not!

Me- Don't worry there Myself, I have room in my suitcase for you.

Myself- At least you care…

Me- As long as you are nice to me for 3 months.

Myself- O.O

Me- ;

Myself- Anything for Hawaii! I'll be nice to you for a year if I can go!

Me- Alright it's settled. You have to be nice to me for 5 consecutive periods of 2 months at a time.

Myself- …it works.

Me- Well onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 10- A Bond of Bloody Tears

"Are you going to talk girl? We are slowly running out of patience. Where are they!" The tall man from before nearly screamed, kicking a crate away.

"If you don't tell us we will revert to more productive ways. Our employer is tired of this resistance." The short counter part smiled viciously, cracking his knuckles. Ankari stood tall and proud in a defiant manner, she was not going to talk to the likes of them.

"Stubborn eh? I think I know something that may get you screaming." The tall goon laughed walking out of the room.

"Oh you are going to like this surprise, all the way from your home continent." The short goon kneeled coming face to face with her a grin etched into his face. Ankari glared hatred as she spit in his face.

"Disgusting little brat! Who knows what disgusting diseases you have in you!" He back handed her as he stood.

"What did she do now?" The tall one reentered carrying a brown cloth bag that was twitching violently.

"She spit on me." He grimaced wiping the saliva off his face.

"I doubt spitting will save you from thus." He held up the bag grinning from ear to ear, the bag thrashed and started to hiss. She stood unfazed almost daring them to come at her. He untied the bag and flung the contents at her. Ankari's eyes gave a faint glow s the black blur raced towards her. The thing stopped short at her feet and slithered up until it draped comfortably around her shoulders hissing at its captors. Both men stumbled back in shock groping all over for their guns. That little girl just tamed their Black Mamba. As both goons where ready to shoot, the doors burst open as a figure and 3 body guards walked in. He had his ebony hair slicked back in a cooperate fashion, allowing fire set umber eyes to pierce into his next victim. Skin the color of butter cream sat nice against his black 3 piece suit pin stripped with red. The snake hissed at rearing and baring its fangs.

"Boss she tamed the snake!" The tall one squawked out pointed dumbly at the snake.

"I've accredited too much power to myself. You broke my spell on that snake." He clapped stepping closer. The snake inched farther out starting to move in its deadly sway.

"Boss careful, her eyes glowed." The short one squeaked crawling closer to the door.

"You two may leave, I can handle this form." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. The goons fled out of the door and out of the building. The body guards walked out of the room and reported to their respectful positions.

"Finally you come out." Ankari spoke glaring at him.

"You would have been brought to me if you just agreed to talk." He countered back walking towards her.

"You've gained more power Oruke, not even I can escape from the bonds you placed." Ankari smiled petting the snake.

"Reincarnation has been nice to me. I kept all my power and had time to train it again."

"Yet you lost your touch with snakes. It took more effort before to break your taming spells."

"There are antidotes to cure snake venom in this age; it doesn't have the same effect as it did 5,000 years ago."

"Why have you retained me here? You know I would never tell the location of my mothers."

"I was hoping you would to me." Oruke spoke softly his hand caressing her cheek. The snake lunged out sinking its teeth through the material and into the flesh of his arm.

"You hope wrong, I know your plans and malcontent. You seek vengeance for the loss of your wars. You wish to kill the victorious pharaoh." Ankari smirked having the snake release his arm.

"Yes I want beautiful revenge for my lost wars. I want the king of games to shatter and break." His hand ran down her neck and her right arm.

"He will not shatter nor break; his alliances are too great for you and your master." Ankari shifted over to her truest form. In place of a girl was now a woman. She had the face and build of a 19 years old and beauty incarnate. Raven hair now shoulder length with dark blue eyes holding more mystery and wisdom then joy. Her skin still remained that soft ivory now complimented by long legs and more mature features. She stood straight at her full height of 5'7", just reaching his nose. The snake gave another hiss slithering down and back into the bag to sleep.

"Spirits are always so beautiful; your mothers built you well." Oruke purred taking her wrist and placing a gentle kiss upon where her pulse was.

"Sweet talk will not work with me anymore. It lost its sweetness 5,000 years ago when you yourself lost your sweetness." Ankari sneered jerking her wrist from his grasp. Oruke held onto it tight pulling out a switch knife from his back pocket. He pressed the tip to her skin and started to slice almost elven patterns into her arm. He smiled watching the blood seep out careful to avoid her main veins.

"So it's true, spirits don't feel the pain that is inflicted on their bodies. The shell may be mortal but their spirit is still ascended. This form is nothing but a puppet for you to move around in. Though if you feel no pain, why did you show pain when my goons abused you?" He asked pocketing the knife.

"Boost their ego? Make them feel in control? I doubt you want insecure goons, well you don't want them to be more insecure then they already are." She took her arm back letting the deep colored liquid drip to the floor.

"Even facing death, covered in dirt and blood you still look heavenly; such a blessing to have." He whispered into Ankari's ear his left hand running through her hair.

"If you left your vengeful ways you could become like this, and we could be together again." She whispered in his ear placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"After this adventure; it's my destiny to fulfill the sister legend to your legend. Then I will accept my ascendance into the spirit realm." Oruke then pressed a sweet kiss onto Ankari's lips. She almost seemed to float as he added more pressure. Just as she was about to respond he broke the kiss off.

"Though with all your power you would not prevent me from bringing in someone; I no longer know the location of my mothers." Ankari gave a rueful smirk highlighting the danger that flickered in her eyes.

"A chase? Seems the pharaoh is not the only playful one. Well we may be together again sooner then expected." He kissed her again then left the room locking the door. Ankari reverted back to her child form. For the first time that week Jou almost catapulted himself out of bed, a gasp caught in his throat.

"Oh good Jou you're up. You gotta get ready for school." Yugi yawned standing in the doorway.

"It's Monday already!" Jou shouted his hands flying up to his hair.

"Yea you slept all yesterday… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Yugi screamed pointing to Jou's right arm.

"Uhh nothing, why what's wrong?" Jou blinked going back into a sleepy haze.

"You're bleeding! You sleeve is covered in it." Yugi dashed over yanking Jou's arm into the light.

"I really don't know Yugi, I was just sleeping." Jou just stared at his sleeve in wonder. Though the gaze shifted to wide eyed horror as he saw the intricate patterns adorning his arm. These dreams where becoming serious now, before he was just watching but now he was even getting the same injuries! He didn't know if he could handle the pain of being beaten again.

"God Jou what happened? To have such an intricate design just from sleeping." Yugi gasped in awe smearing away some of the blood; though no more blood came out to join its lost reminiscence. Actually there wasn't even a break in the skin. All the new information from the dream and his arm was too much of a shock to his system. He scrambled out of the bed and flew down the hall almost knocking Yami down the stairs. He skidded into the bathroom emptying his stomach into the accepting porcelain bowl. Yami staggered into the bathroom clinging to the door frame.

"You feeling ok? Did you catch the flu?" Jou's response was more hurling.

"Yami I think you need to hear this." Yugi whispered pulling him into the hallway. There he explained the morning's events to him.

"There was no wound?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Yes no wound on his skin. It seemed as if his blood just popped up there."

"I know ESP energy will leak out though the skin as a way to vent the built up tension. But it has always been another color then red. Also never in such patterns that you described. Normally through the finger tips or sometimes looks like a straight cut."

"Well it looked like more the just a cut. Looks like someone wanted to tattoo his whole arm."

"Let's just keep an eye on it for now. It could just be his ESP leaking out. After all it is untapped and may have other patterns then tapped energy." Yami gave his light a gentle hug placing a kiss at the top of his head.

"Can you two get a room? Watching mush first thing in the morning is not something I regularly look forward too." Jou teased as he trudged by the couple back into his own room.

"He seems well enough now." Yugi giggled.

"You get changed and ready for school. I'll make breakfast." Yami pushed Yugi off to their room as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ahh school, such a nice place to come to almost everyday. Meet your friends, gossip and even get good grades! Unless you are the average C student like Jou. History class was one of the longest, most drawn out, boring classes of the day. Jou was about to pull his hair out if the teacher didn't shut up about the Edo period. Wasn't 10 years of studying that period long enough!

"Jou are you even listening? Takano sensei is going over the test material. Also saying what notes you can use on the cheat sheet." Yugi whispered poking Jou in the arm.

"Oh thanks." Jou mumbled taking notes on the test. Seto, forced, was taking quick glances at Jou from the corners of his eyes.

'There is nothing wrong with him Seth, just drop it and leave me be!'

'There is to something wrong with him. His ESP is on sever fluctuations. Also hid wrist is bleeding.'

'What, is he a woman now? Only they have fluctuations…did you say his wrist is bleeding?'

'Yes the inside of his shirt cuff is red.' Still not believing Seth, Seto took a quick glance for himself. Sure enough the cuff of Jou's shirt was a deep red.

'What is that dog thinking? Slitting his wrists at a time like this.'

'Is cutting your wrist a bad thing? Besides the obvious fact that you bleed and are at risk for infection.'

'Yes, many main veins are along your wrist. That's why suicidal people slit right there, more blood flows out at a faster rate.'

'Seto if you have driven him to this I will send you back to the Shadow Realm!' Seth roared in his head getting a shutter out of Seto. He remembered all to well the horrors of the Shadow Realm when Pegasus sent him there. He doubted Seth would make it better for him.

'If you send me off you go as well.'

'Remember my idiotic reincarnation; I can survive the Shadow Realm. Your innocent soul would break in time. Something I would gladly do and watch to keep Jou off this path.'

'Jou would probably die if I left.' Seto boasted.

'You're heartless.'

'That's business.'

'I would never put Jou through that. I would make sure he finds some one else to love.'

'Heh, some love he has for me then if I can be forgotten so easily.'

'It's easy if he doesn't remember loving you.' Seth taunted.

'Going to give him amnesia I suppose then?'

'I'm not that stone age to give him complete amnesia. Simply shadow magic to remove all the memories you are in. So he can live on like you never existed.'

'He would forget you too.' Seto reminded bitterly.

'I do what I can for the one I love, even if that means he would have to forget about me.'

'You sound so noble.'

'Seems you hold resentment to being rejected and forgotten; I think you should remember this feeling the next time you rudely brush off Jou.'

'I hold no resentment to him forgetting me. By all means have him forget and then I don't have to deal with his feelings.'

'I'll let you ponder this little bit of wisdom and intelligence Seto, since you obviously lack in the wisdom. You cannot break something that is already broken. And Jou is very broken.' Seth then cut the line in a harshness that Seto had never seen. After Takano's test speech Jou went back off into his dazing state; though he was not visited with his normal visions of sweets and Seto. Instead it detoured left of the school towards the ocean and the cliffs.

"Little girl last chance, tell us where those two are and you can see another sun rise again." The tallest of Oruke's bodyguards snarled holding Ankari over the cliffs edge by her shirts collar. A shake of her head was the only needed action to convey her message.

"Please dear child you do not have to go through this. Just mention the location of the cards and you are set free." Oruke almost purred sliding a finger down her cheek. Ankari shyed away from the digit touch biting his finger as a warning.

"Your funeral." Oruke smirked placing a wounded finger in his mouth. The body guard gave a smirk of his own letting the fabric slip from his grasp. Life had been on edge all day at the card mansion. Everyone was trying to figure out where the tension and insanity had started from. First Anka, in his 5,000 year career, burned breakfast, which pissed him off to no end. Second, Pursha and all her grace broke a stack of plates. Belik burned him hand on his own sword, no one still knows how, and Kilia spilled ink on her favorite skirt. Yet the real kicker of the day was Fir actually shoving Vestive into some room and keeping him in there. Everyone wanted to know what went on in that room, but with the way the bad luck was going around it was better to leave it unknown. Death found her own way of venting out the tension, though she was wondering when someone was going to complain about all the withered flowers in the garden. Oh well Life could relieve some pent up power when she revived them.

"Can we see the outside world from here?" Life asked Gilin, their local Celtic Guardian.

"Yea Anka has a seeing pool in the library."

"Thank you so much." Life bowed and ran off to find the old magician.

"Why would you want to do that?" Anka asked in bewilderment whipping his hands on a kitchen towel.

"I just want to check up on someone, make sure that they are ok." Life stared down at her shoes sounding as meek as possible. Anka thought for a moment looking at his coarsely chopped carrots. Well if it got his cooking skills back it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Yes. Meet me in the library in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Anka!" Life squeaked hugging him before she skipped off to the library. When Anka arrived in the library almost the whole house was in there waiting for him at his basin.

"Can I ask why the audience?"

"Well Death has to be here as well when we look. And the other people came on their own." Life smiled sweetly.

"We wanted to see the outside world as well." Kilia pouted.

"If you are going to watch then please be quiet." Anka warned as he sat down on the pillow in front of the basin. He started an incantation and the water glowed.

"State whom or what you want to see. But be as specific as you can." Pursha whispered.

"Ankari." Both sisters said in unison. The image shifted and distorted for a minute before sharpening into ocean cliffs.

"No!" Life gasped eyes widening as she saw Ankari struggling as she was held over the cliffs.

"Shh everything will be alright." Death tried to comfort, holding Life close. Then Oruke appeared before them trying to indulge in a conversation with Ankari.

"Not him!" Life growled clutching his twin closer.

"That bastard just had to survive." Death gave a glare planning his slow death when she got a hold of him. The conversation stilled and Oruke gave a signal, then she was dropped.

"NO!" Life screamed reaching out to touch the basin. Death tapped into her powers releasing Ankari's soul from her body before she impacted on the rocks below. Anka dissipated the spell leaving everyone in the room tense with sorrow.

Me- You all must think I am insane by now. Adding new and interesting plot twist with this. And killing off poor Ankari! Who isn't as sweet as she seems.

Myself- So about Hawaii?

Me- So about this fic?

I- Well people this is our last chap for like 2 weeks!

Me- Yeps, once I get back I will see if I can update another one or not. AP Chem exam is coming up. Damn studying. And then Prom. Yea and I am making my dress for that, lovely fun.

Myself- So updating after this?

Me- Ummmmm………yea not likely.

I- So cruel too! At a cliff hanger!

Me- Literally!

Myself- Well please be happy reviewers! This was a long chapter and was typed during the chaos of packing and getting other things ready.

Me- Well please R&R and byes for now!


	11. Clarity

Disclaimer- I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh yet……but one day I shall and yaoi will finally be shown on U.S TV screens! Thwahahahahahaha!

Me- I am back from Hawaii, AP Chemistry tests, Prom and on my way to graduation! I feel soooo happy!

Myself- Your damned suitcase was to small! I could barely fit into it!

Me- Then maybe you should lose some more weight, I thought it was heavy.

Myself- Better be thankful I promised to be nice to you, or I would have a witty comeback.

I- Oh that plane seat was so small as well, I could barely stretch out.

Myself- Better then a suitcase that you froze in and then burned up in.

Me- You should have read the memo sooner or you would have gotten a plane seat.

Myself- I think someone took my memo. :glares at I:

I- I would never do such a thing. Not to mention I am not smart enough to think of such a thing.

Me- She is right.

Myself- Then it could only be one other person!

Me- Who?

Myself- HIM:points to the Yami/Muse Stealing Thief a.k.a Tommy:

I- I thought you where sent to jail!

Tommy- I escaped and took Myself's memo of Hawaii!

Myself- Why? You couldn't go anyways?

Tommy- I want to marry you Myself, please accept this as an engagement ring. :shows her a ring pop:

Myself- :just walks away:

Tommy- Are you saying yes? Me is she playing hard to get?

Me- I think she is playing not a chance there Tommy.

Tommy- :sulks back to jail:

I- Well then………

Me- Just onto the fic…

Souls and Hearts

Chap 11- Clarity

'God no, that did not just happen. They would never just kill her.' Jou chanted over and over in his mind. He wanted to believe that it was a trap, who ever sent him those images was messing with his head. She did mention before that she had brought someone to take her mothers away. But how that guy would have known to send it to Jou? She could have sent someone else off with her mothers, after all Jou only received cards from her. But to go off and kill her was a little extreme, even if they where villains. And was the importance of finding her "mothers"? And that Oruke guy allowed her to die! He showed that he lover her and she loved him back and he still sentenced her to the eternal sleep. As much as Jou wanted to convince himself that it wasn't true, he knew it was. Finally accepting that fact Jou could no longer hold in the despair. Tears came forth and sobs racked his body.

"Katsuya are you alright?" The teacher asked shaking his shoulder in an annoyed fashion. Jou stayed curled up in his attempt at a ball.

"Hey Jou snap out of it." Yugi tried to coax him out in a soothing way.

'Yugi what is wrong with Jou?'

'I'm not sure Yami, he zoned out for a while then curled up and started to cry.'

"Flashback maybe?'

'He's not trembling or screaming so I don't think so.'

"Mr. Jounouchi will you please collect yourself together and head down to the nurse's office." The teacher's voice sounded more urgent and she pushed Jou up to a sitting position. The whole class went into an eerier hushed and paled.

'What in the world?' Jou thought as the class looked at him in shock.

'Yugi he's…' Yami panicked through the mind link.

'But how Yami?' Yugi sounded almost too shocked to speak.

'He's gonna…'

'Yami run to the nurses office and warn her. I'll get Kaiba to help me.'

'Will do and please be careful.' Yami jumped out of his seat and almost flew to the nurse's office.

'Is it that shocking to see me cry? I mean even Yami ran like the shadow realm was at his heels. Even the teacher shut up.' Jou kept looking around at each student questioning their looks of shock, still not understanding why. Jou went to hide his face in his hands from such embarrassment. Though he was almost successful until a glimpse of color caught his eye; blinking he did a double take on his hands. They where covered in blood, his blood. Frantic with thought and emotions Jou began to check all over his body. His arms where cut up and dripping, clothes ripped and stained. His right arm had a huge purple bruise from when his father broke his arm. Jou's breathing went from uneven to hyperventilating in seconds. He began to tremble so badly that his chair was vibrating. The only sound he could hear was his father screaming at him and his own cries of protest.

"Shit!" Yugi growled as he jumped off his chair and ran to Jou's side.

"Mr. Mouto!" The teacher exclaimed in astonishment putting a hand to cover her mouth. The whole class was taken aback by his outburst and colorful language.

"Kaiba help me here. I cannot carry him all the way to the nurse's office!" Yugi demanded trying to pull Jou out of his seat.

"And if I don't?" Seto challenged him.

"You don't and I will report to all the humanitarian organizations out there that the great Seto Kaiba didn't help a student who was going through a flashback. The press would have a field day with that one." Yugi challenged back his voice matching the sharpness in his eyes. Knowing full well that Yugi would hold true to his threats, with or without help from Yami, Seto got up and slowly walked over to help.

"We don't have all day here Kaiba. Jou will become violent soon and the longer you take the more at risk you are for getting the shit beaten out of you." Yugi started in a demanding tone promising Seto humiliation if he dared move any slower.

"Whoa who knew the little guy had it in him!" One student whispered.

"I told you it was the small silent ones with big eyes." A girl whispered back. Seto picked up his pace a bit more and lifted Jou over his shoulder. Yugi was about to protest how Seto was handling Jou, but he was out the door and power walking down the hall. Yugi ran after the pair talking to Jou in a hushed voice. Jou on the other hand went into a full blown panic now. He has no idea who was carrying him and his father would carry him like that when he was raving drunk and pissed off.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry this time. I won't do it again I swear. Please put me down and I'll be good." Jou started to whimper as he also began to wiggle about. Seto has to strengthen his hold on the blond just to make sure that he didn't fall.

'He sounds so pitiful, wonder what happened at home to make him lower to this?" Seto thought as he struggled to keep Jou on his shoulder.

'I told you before; he's a broken soul and will remain broken for the rest of his life. There is nothing more you can do to break him farther, pieces can only shatter so many times.' Seth started up in his head, much to Seto's enjoyment.

'I don't need your philosophical tangents at the moment so shut up and let me handle this!'

'You don't need to yell at me for your emotional deficiencies.' Seth retorted sounding cocky.

'Shut up!'

'You don't need to yell I can hear you just fine.' Seth teased cutting off their bond.

"Jou it's alright. Seto is carrying you down to the nurse's office where Yami is there waiting for us." Yugi tried to sound as calm as possible in hopes to calm Jou down.

"He would never help someone like me. I'm to small and broken for him to care about." Jou whispered out sounding as broken as he was inside.

"No he's helping you now." Yugi argued back taking Jou's hand into his.

"Stop lying to me! He feels nothing for me, not even hate. I'm going to live my life and die a broken man. The only thing people will know me for it the poor boy that was abused and raped by his father!" Jou cried stopping in his thrashing. Seto froze outside the infirmary door his eyes going wider then they had in years. He knew Jou was living with the Mouto's because of domestic violence, but never did he think to such a radical extent.

"Jou don't you dare think that! You are not going to remain broken for the rest of your life. I know one day you are going to do a great many things that people will know you for." Yugi sobbed holding Jou's hand in a vice grip.

"Just stop lying Yugi, there is nothing that I will do." Jou gained new found strength and started to writhe and buck.

"Yami open the door!" Yugi yelled clutching Jou's hand in more of a comfort to himself then to Jou.

"Kaiba gently place him on the bed and let Yugi talk to him." Yami instructed as he held the door open. Seto rushed through the crowded office to the resting area in the back. There he lifted Jou off his shoulder and flopped him onto the bed.

"Gently!" Yugi screeched as he rushed over to his best friend's side. Jou froze in his position of tangled limbs and sheets. He listened to every sound in the office while his eyes scanned around for his father.

"Jou you are in the nurse's office and Yugi, the nurse, Seto and I are right here. You are laying down in one of the resting beds, the one right when you walk in." Yami talked in a monotone voice attempting to keep eye contact with Jou.

"Yami's right. I'm right here on your left, Yami on the right, the nurse right next to me and Seto at the foot of the bed. The nurse is going to give you your medicine. I'll still be right here." Yugi continued talking in monotone taking Jou's hand into his again as a reassurance of his position. The nurse took out her needle and carefully administered. Yugi went to whispering comforting words while Yami flagged the nurse back to her office.

"I'll be going now." Seto announced turning on his heel to leave.

"It would be advised if you didn't come back for a while Kaiba." Yugi sneered back putting an emphasis on you. Seto gave a glare of his own back before stalking off.

"Can you please explain to me why Jou went into such an attack?' The nurse gave an annoyed look to match her tone.

"In class Jou started to cry." Yami started out.

"Flashback?"

"Not sure if that was what started it or not, but he was crying blood."

"Blood!" The nurse gasped turning slightly green.

"Yes blood."

"I thought the smears on his face where from a cut on his hand." The nurse collapsed in her seat placing a hand at her temple.

"No, he must have seen the blood on his hands then went into a flashback."

"Well you get him into a hospital ASAP."

"Yugi and I will once he calms down a bit. Going now would just add to the shock."

"Let me write you a pass for the three of you to leave early." The nurse dug through her drawers looking for her pass pad.

Me- Well another interesting chapter here.

Jou- What the hell did you do to me!

Me- Ummm………I don't know?

Jou- WHAT! You don't know but you did it anyways!

Me- He he he……..

Jou- You are planning to kill me aren't you!

Me- Never! You are too cute to kill!

Jou- Ok I feel better now.

Me- Sorry there wasn't more conversation between Seto and Seth, I know people really likes that. But do not fear for there are still chapters to come where there will be much conversation!

Seto- Dammit! I was hoping to avoid those headaches.

Seth- How do you think I feel? I am stuck listening to your inner thoughts.

Me- Oh really?

Seth- Yes day in, day out. All the time!

Me- I'll pay you to tell me all of them!

Seto- O.O!

Seth- Really!

Me- I am always look for something juicy to write about him.

Seto- :tackles Seth and locks him up: He will get back to you on that.

Me- Well I will get the next chapter up when I can. Also sorry if there are any typos in this chapter, I finally got my laptop and I am not fully used to the keyboard yet. So please bare with me.

Jou- And byes for now!

Me- You took my line!


	12. Events of a Past

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I heard a rumor about the rights being locked up in this vault in Switzerland… Can anyone say one way ticket?

Me- Thwahahahahaha I have come out with another chapter! I feel proud.

Myself- Finally you come out with one. I was starting to feel like an incompetent muse.

I- You should be proud! You have graduated!

Me- :gasp: You are right! I have graduated!

Myself- This has nothing to do with the story…

Me- Ok this is my graduation gift to all you people who are graduating and such. And your graduation gift to me would be your lovely reviews I look forward too!

I- Such a lovely relationship you have between you and your readers.

Me- :blinks:

Myself- :blinks:

I- :smile:

Me- Ok… onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 12- Events of A Past

After the whole shock of the events Life fainted and was rushed off to her room. Death stayed by her side doing her best to comfort when her sister was awake. Anka had been meaning to ask about the events, but every time he was close to asking her Death would intervene and usher her away. Vestive was the most curious out of all the cards to know what happened, not bothering to go to the library and watch Anka connect to the real world. Fir had been depressed as of late that it even affected his inane ability to chase Vestive around the house until he was either bested or caught the dragon. Normally the result was being chased for hours until Vestive found a good hiding spot or just lost Fir in the chaos of the house. Now anytime he would see the proud dragon he would just sulk by without even a glance at him, it was almost unnerving. Actually all of Jou's cards where depressed now that he looked at the situation, could Jou have seen what the cards saw?

"Coba!" Vestive called out from the empty common room of Seto's deck. There was no answer. "Coba!" His voice picked up in volume.

"Coming brother." Coba shouted back as he walked down the stairs that connected their private rooms to the common room. He strolled over to the couch Vestive was currently occupying and flopped down next to him. "What's up?"

"Why is Fir so depressed?" Vestive sighed letting his head roll back against the couch. Coba looked taken aback for a moment, thinking on his answer.

"He is a very close friend to Life and very attached to Jou's own emotions; so if Jou is also depressed he is getting his from both sides."

"Could Jou have possibly seen what Anka and the others saw?"

"I could not be certain of that theory. I know our master does not help cheer him up."

"I want to cheer him up."

"Yes I know, so do- WHAT!" Coba's eyes bugged out as he clung to the couch. "Who are you and where is my brother?"

"His mood is depressing me." Vestive justified himself.

"Then I have the perfect idea then big brother." Coba smiled whispering a plan into Vestive's ear.

"Then I would suggest picking out an outfit for him. We all know what his wardrobe consist of." Vestive smiled back a grin on his face.

"Fir will you stop sulking around in your room! Everyone is worried about you." Pursha coaxed rubbing the dragons back.

"I can't help it! The atmosphere of the house is depressing and Jou is depressed on top of that. I am getting hit from both sides and the creatures want me to be cheerful? Seems a little unfair." Fir pouted shoving his face farther into his beds pillow.

"The only way you are going to get better is to stop sulking." Pursha countered back.

"I think I have a solution." Coba offered from the door way.

"You do!" Pursha perked up looking more alive then she had in the past few days.

"Yes I think this will being his spirits up." Coba placed the bundle of clothes and letter at the foot of the bed waving Pursha out. She tilted her head to the side but followed anyways.

"Why did we need to leave?"

"That's a gift from my brother. I'm sure he'll want the privacy."

"Vestive sent him something?"

"I was just as shocked when I heard it as well."

"Maybe he will cheer up." Pursha sighed leaning against the wall.

"Oh I know the gift will." Coba grinned, his hands crossed over his chest. Fir ungracefully threw himself to the foot of the bed arms spread out towards the package. Inching a little closer the grasped the piece of paper wanting to know who sent him the clothing.

'Here is a proposition to cheer you up Fir. And this only happens once too. This evening I wish to invite you over for dinner and this is the outfit you are to wear. Remember though, this is only to cheer you up and only happens once.'

-Vestive

Fir instantly threw the note in a random corner and dove into the pile of clothing. There he found a pair of black silk pants and a red leather sleeveless trench coat lined with red silk. Fir hopped off the bed and started to do a happy dance. Then realized one important factor.

"He never said what time!"

"Life can I ask you a few things?" Anka confronted her, now that Death wasn't around.

"It's about Ankari isn't it?" Life sniffed using her dress as a handkerchief.

"If that's the little girl's name, then yes."

"She was such a nice girl. Death and I even named her ourselves. An from An'ei and kari from Hikari. She was a true balance of light and dark."

"What was her purpose though? You and Death seemed really attached to her an outsider that wasn't your master."

"She was our master at one point but she died in a cart accident. Death and I refused to let her die that way and at such a young age. So Death ascended her spirit and I was able to give her a puppet body to use."

"Why do that? Anubis knew it was her time to go and you intervened."

"She would have become a ghost her soul wasn't ready to leave this plant. We did her good to ascend her."

"You have no right to determine who lives and who dies!" Anka growled clenching his fists.

"We have every right to decide that fate Anka. Our powers are in our names." Death announced coming out of the closet shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Anka tensed not knowing what she would do.

"The entire time."

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"It's also rude to ask questions about a situation that does not pertain to you."

"What I saw dos pertain to me and the rest of this household if it puts all of us in danger."

"You'll make the situation worse if you ask about it." Death took Life by the arm and lead her out to the gardens. Anka punched the wall and left out in a huff. As the twins where walking in the hallway, Fir popped out from around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"Life! Guess what, guess what!" Fir started jumping up and down.

"What?" Life asked back starting to bounce with him.

"Vestive asked me to dinner!" Fir almost squeaked clapping his hands.

"That's great!" Life squealed taking his hands in her as they continued to hop about.

"Do you have an outfit ready for it?" Death asked sounding some what ecstatic but not showing it.

"He gave me an outfit, which he is not getting back." Fir boasted and life squealed louder.

"Oh describe it to me!"

"Black silk pants and a red leather trench coat lined with red silk sleeveless too!"

"Seems the old dragon has some good taste." Death snickered.

"God Fir I am going to need to see you in that before you go." Life exclaimed giggling up a storm.

"What time did Vestive say the dinner was at?" Death asked casually leaning against the wall.

"Never said." Fir sniffed hanging his head.

"Never said!" Life gasped.

"Oh isn't he romantic." Death giggled.

"I'm missing something here." Fir blinked looking back and forth between the twins.

"He is either going to pick you up himself or is sending an escort." Life giggled clapping her hands.

"Really?" Fir's eye lit up, a smile gracing his features.

"What else would he do? The great Vestive is a high class dragon, nothing is done second best." Death pointed out to him.

"That means our wedding will be that much greater." Fir's eyes turned star like as he day dreamed.

"Fir don't get a head of yourself." Life sweat dropped.

"Are you saying we won't get married!" Fir sniffed giving a pout.

"I'm not saying that Fir. What I am saying is Vestive may want a smaller wedding." Life justified, not making Fir think.

"I don't care about the wedding size. The only size I care about is his-" Death smacked him upside his head.

"Don't finish that thought."

"I was going to say heart!"

"I'm sure."

"I believe you Fir."

"Thank you Life."

"Stop corrupting my sister!"

"Pervert!"

"Jealous that I am more of one then you are?" Death winked and walked over to him with a slight sway in her hips.

"N-Not really." Fir blushed hiding behind Life.

"Then don't call me a pervert again."

"Pervert." Fir whispered under his breath. Then a loud crack was heard echoing across the halls.

"Vestive should I go and retrieve him now?" Coba called from the common room couch, not staring up from his book.

"Sure! He's probably been ready since he got the outfit." Vestive muffled back, mouth filled with toothpaste and a brush.

"Ok then I am off. And make sure that you get the chicken out of the oven before he gets here. It'll make it look like you put some effort into this night." Coba teased as he placed his book upon the coffee table.

"Effort my ass! It is only because of you that there is this much effort in tonight. I was planning on the relatively nice dinner and a movie."

"This is just a tweaking of the original plan." Coba snickered as he grabbed a dozen red roses from his hiding spot.

"Yea a lot of tweaking I've never has to do my hair before tonight!"

"Change is a good thing brother." Coba slipped out of the door and started towards Fir's room. He got a few strange looks and whispers from the other cards. It wasn't everyday that you see Coba walking around in a suit and carrying around red roses. As he passed by the twins, Life and Death, each gave him a wink and continued on their way. Coba allowed a confused moment to settle before be knocked on Fir's door. The hyperactive dragon threw the door open and smiled as if he had been expecting him. His hair was spiked up and had placed a simple black choker around his neck. The outfit hung well on his toned body, pants accentuating the hips. Coba almost let out a snicker, Vestive would secretly comment on how fine Fir's hips where. The top part of the trench coat hung close to his body but not skin tight, where as the bottom fanned around him. The red of the coat brought out the red in his eyes and hair. It was almost as if Vestive bought this outfit just for Fir.

"I have been sent to get you." Coba held the roses out to Fir and started leading him through a more secretive path. They didn't want rumors going around about the situation. Both Vestive and Fir would have a conniption if the other cards through that Coba and Fir started dating.

"I've never seen this passage before?" Fir whispered in awe as he moved down the darkened hallway.

"It's always been here but Vestive only found it a few days ago, seems to have been a secret passage way used for something."

"So there could be more passages like this?"

"Quite possibly but no one has yet to confirm it. This is the first passage we have found that has been hidden." Coba let Fir think on that as he continued to lead him through the hallway. About 2 minutes later they immerged into Seto's cards living room. The place was furnished on dark blues and light white candles. Vestive was standing at the head of the dining table in a navy blue suit with a red rose in his pocket. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a low pony tail letting the candle light reflect off his face.

"Fir, breath." Coba whispered in his ear. Fir took in a small take of breath as he continued to gaze at his crush. Vestive was going through a similar reaction as well. The red leather brightened up his hair and eyes, which now looked exotic against his black skin. Vestive gave a small smile when he looked over the outfit; the pants did exactly what he wanted them to do. He also noticed the dozen red roses Fir was holding, on of Coba's doings.

"Thank you for inviting me." Fir squeaked out hiding his blush.

"Please sit down." Vestive motioned for the chair across from him. Fir bowed again shuffling over to the table taking his seat. Coba gave his brother a wink leaving the room. Vestive shook his head, clearing a blush, and then sat down to eat. The conversation wasn't much, Fir to nervous to say anything and Vestive not knowing anything to say.

"That was really good." Fir finally broke the silence.

"It was nothing." Vestive coughed not knowing what else to do. This is why he disliked gatherings such as the one he was in now. Fir scanned around the room trying to think of something else to talk about. Normally he could chat up a storm about anything with Vestive. Now that he was actually on a date he got all giddy, go figure. Then his eyes landed on their stereo system, maybe he could get Vestive to dance with him?

"Hey Vestive, can you dance?" Vestive started to choke on his water, totally not expecting the question.

"Yes I can." He saw Fir's face light up"-but not your kind of dancing."

"Oh no! Not that dancing, I wanted to actually dance." Fir blushed clutching his pants in a death grip.

"Can you?" Vestive smirked watching Fir squirm.

"I can slow dance really well. Past that I only know the waltz and a little of the quick step." Fir sweat dropped giving a nervous laugh. Vestive got up from his seat and walked over holding his hand out in invitation. For took the hand and was lifted to their makeshift dance floor. Vestive picked up the remote control and turned on the first song. The soft melody of a violin started to pour out from the speakers followed by a piano.

"So you have a soft romantic side." Fir teased as he was swept up into Vestive's arms.

"This is Zefir's CD. He puts it on when Pursha comes over. I prefer the piano and flute." Vestive pointed out to him as he started to sway to the music. Fir was tempted to pout about the music choice not being picked out by Vestive himself, but that was lost when he was fully pressed against him. Both swayed to the music as one form, Fir's head resting on Vestive's shoulder arms wrapped around his neck with Vestive's head resting on top of his arms protectively around his waist.

"Thank you again." Fir mumbled with a smile on his face. Vestive moved one of his hands up to caress Fir's cheek then cupped his chin making him look up. Blue started deep into red as feelings exchanged between both. Fir couldn't take it much longer, starting into those eyes and only inches away from tempting lips. So being the bold dragon he was, he acted. He tipped his head to the side and gently pressed his lips against Vestive's. Finally he had his first kiss.

Me- My god that took forever!

Myself- Yea it did.

Me- I was talking about getting the chapter up, not Vestive and Fir getting together.

Myself- …oh…

I- They got together!

Me- Ummmmm what will you do if I tell you no?

I- I'll cry for a long time and then make you go off and write a sappy fic.

Me- Umm yes they are :shifty eyes:

I- Good. :walks away:

Myself- You just lied to your muse!

Me- And?

Myself- Now I don't know if you have been lying to me!

Me- Point being?

Myself- :huffs off:

Me- Well I really didn't lie, I just stretched the truth…. He he R&R and byes for now!


	13. A Day of Mourning

Disclaimer- Sorry I have yet to own Yu-Gi-Oh. But one day I shall somehow gain the power to summon copywrite's to my hands!

Me- Wow I am so sorry that this is so late, I really am.

Myself- I am sure you are.

I- No I really think she is telling the truth this time.

Myself- No one asked for your opinions.

I- :sniffles:

Me- Ok I really do have good reasoning's this time!

Myself- Lets here it then.

Me- Alrighty, first a really big family issue was resolved, I had to get like toe surgery done like twice and then go back for check-ups, then there is the whole gaining late minute college things and seeing people before you go off to college. I also had to mend a friendship and now I am at college!

Myself- A likely story.

Me- Not my fault if you don't believe, well onto the fic!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 13- A Day of Mourning

Just as the nurse had said, Yami and Yugi got Jou out of school early with on lookers from the classrooms; seems that the afternoon's gossip traveled around extra fast today. Once Jou clamed down to the point of sanity Yugi and Yami went with him to the hospital.

"You say he was "crying" blood?" The doctor asked skeptically flipping through insurance papers on his clipboard.

"Yes he was doctor, blood was coming out instead of tears." Yugi persisted not appreciating the doctor's attitude. Sad too, both Yami and himself rather liked that hospital.

"Well I checked out his tear ducts and yes they showed signs of crying but no residue of blood."

"There was no mistake on the blood doctor, you can even call all of our classmates that where in the class." Yami posed in talking on his own attitude.

"As far as I can tell only tears came out. If this happens again please bring him over immediately." The doctor shoved them a note and went to help another patient. The trio stormed out of the hospital, after putting in a complaint to the nameless doctor.

"People like that should not be allowed to practice." Yugi grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've always meant to ask about that terminology. Wouldn't it be bad for a doctor to still be practicing if he is helping people out?" Yami asked getting a chuckle out of Jou.

"I'm not sure why either." Jou answered controlling his laughter.

"Well I don't like that particular doctor." Yugi put in his two cents into the conversation still sporting a sour look.

"I am still going with my hunch of an ESP leak. If the tear ducts so as the doctor said then they are a perfect way for it to vent."

"ESP leaking? Isn't that a bad thing?" Jou panicked patting himself down to see if he was leaking.

"That's right I only told Yugi. It's not uncommon for ESP to leak. If it doesn't leak then you are in trouble."

"I'm not following."

"Your ESP exists as a working energy and so gains tension. Leaking through pores and such helps relieve the tension."

"Yami thinks the cut on your arm this morning was another ESP leak." Yugi helped explain.

"I've never seen you "leak" Yami."

"I did in my younger days. It's normal for people when they cannot channel it into something. The Shadow Realm ended up being my channel."

"Do you know a way that I can channel it? If my ESP does leak red I don't want to go into a panic attack every time it comes out."

"I don't know if you can channel it, it's untappable." Yami looked sympathetic as Jou became crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it now Jou. What you do need to worry about it staying clam." Yugi patted him on the shoulder giving back a smile.

"I'm not sure how calm it will be right now. Those people are getting more and more violent."

"More visions?" Yami perked up curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yea, a lot more visions." Jou grumbled and continued walking. The rest of the trip home was uneventful and rather quiet. Both senen puzzle holders pondering what events could have occurred and Jou losing interest to chat. What the trip returned home Jou sat down on the couch waiting his questioning.

"So what have you been seeing in these visions?" Yami started knowing Yugi would be to shy.

"Well I know who captured Ankari, or at least someone who knows information."

"Are they after the senen items?" Yugi asked instantly clutching his puzzle.

"He's evil yes but mentioned nothing of the items almost as if he knows something better then the items."

"Then what would he be looking for if not the items?" Yami pondered out loud.

"The head guy was looking for Ankari's mothers."

"Mothers? Do they have special powers or information?"

"He never said their purpose but she said she didn't know where they where anymore."

"Can you tell me more about this head guy?" Yami asked getting seated into a better position.

"His name is Oruke, or at least that is his alias. He was reincarnated from Ancient Egypt and his powers are like that of a snake charmer. Ankari also said something about his lost wars."

"I do remember a man who was a snake charmer. I'm not sure if his name was Oruke but he did raise an army and attacked. That was what brought down the shadow realm." Yami looked grave as he searched his memory.

"He also mentioned a sister legend. Sister to Ankari's legend."

"Would help if we knew her legend." Yugi mumbled.

"I've never heard of any legends that where sisters." Yami mentioned.

"Then again we never saw two sister cards such as those two angles either." Jou pointed out.

"Did you find out more about Ankari?" Yugi ventured his question.

"Actually I found out a lot about Ankari, down to what her spirit is." Jou laughed but his eyes didn't hold the same humor.

"What did you find out about her?" Yugi whispered almost scared to know the information.

"Oruke kept calling her an ascended spirit. And she isn't a child, but rather holds the form of a child. She was also in love with him at one point."

"There's a shocker." Yugi interrupted.

"She's also dead now."

"Jou she was dead to begin with." Yami informed him, not fully comprehending catching onto the meaning.

"Then they killed her again! He dropped her off a cliff!" Jou sniffed.

"But why? You said they where in love…not to mention held information…" Yugi mumbled trying to comprehend the actions he just heard.

"Jou you are viewing this is in the wrong light." Yami started to explain.

"Wrong light! He killed her!" Jou shouted anger in his voice.

"Calm down and let me finish. If her soul was truly ascended then she truly died long before we met her. What you did see was a puppet like body for her to control and give her a physical form. What Oruke did was release her soul back into ascension. Not in the best of ways but he set her soul free, not killed her." Yami enlightened the pair, giving Yugi something to think on.

"How did she gain that body then? Please don't tell me that it belonged to someone else." Yugi made a face crinkling his nose.

"Oh no it's not a living body, the puppet is made of concentrated magic done so by a priestess or a witch."

"Men can't create a body for an ascended spirit?" Jou tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Men cannot give birth and so do not have the right channel of magic. Since giving a soul a puppet is like giving birth."

"I know who they are looking for!" Yugi shouted jumping on Jou.

"Please explain Yugi." Yami persisted.

"He must be looking for the people who created her body, hence her "mothers". And those cards must have something to do with their location!" Yugi beamed feeling proud of his revelation.

"It has logic to it. But why look for them if he already had her in a puppet?" Yami pondered.

"They have to be powerful to create such a body. They may also have enough power to bring back his army. He set her spirit free so she wouldn't get caught up in the chaos."

"Jou's right, he must have waited until Yami gained his memories back so the war wouldn't be a lost cause. It would be pointless to attack Yami id he didn't remember the original cause." Yugi deepened the theory.

"How are we going to figure out where these women are? It's not like we exactly know what we are looking for." Jou reminded pulling the cards out from his deck.

"We can ask them."

"Umm Yami they are paper, we can't just go up and say "Hey we are looking for 2 powerful women, you seen any around?"" Jou laughed.

"When we release the summoning power within you the connection between the Shadow Realm and here will come back. Through that we can talk to the cards."

"And the reason she gave Jou the cards was because she knew he has the summoning power!"

"Exactly what I was thinking Yugi. She knew Jou would keep the location safe."

"We've run into a rut with this plan." Jou blatantly pointed out.

"How do we get the summoning power out of me?"

"…"

"Bakura I've been meaning to ask you about something." Ryou mumbled into his neck wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Ryou you are still too young." Bakura joked patting him on the head. That got him a bite on the shoulder.

"I don't want to know where your mind went with that comment, but it wasn't what I was thinking."

"Ok then what do you want to know?"

"You tensed when you heard about those two new cards Jou has. Why is that?" Ryou climbed over the back of the couch so he could rest on Bakura's side.

"I remember hearing a legend about two cards that determined the life and death of a soul in the Shadow Realm. Two twin angels on opposite sides that where together but separate. It has always remained a legend in the thieves' guild." Bakura closed his eyes in thought trying to remember the details clearly.

"You think those are the two cards of legend?"

"That or Pegasus heard of the legend and just created cards like them. I know that they are considered stronger then the gods."

"Why didn't you mention this at the meeting!" Ryou exclaimed scowling.

"The pharaoh doesn't know the legend of else he would have thought of it. Besides the thieves agreed never to tell him of it that legend would go with us to our graves."

"Still loyal after 5,000 years?"

"Once you gain the trust of a thief you never lose it unless you break the bonds of trust. We are the everlasting people."

"So it would be ok if I tell him?"

"Are you a thief?"

"…no."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Me- Yes a rather long chapter! Worth the wait I think, personally.

Myself- It was a thinking chapter!

I- I wouldn't know.

Myself- It would help if you could think in the first place.

I- HEY!

Myself- What! I was just saying the truth!

I- It could have been nicer!

Myself- I am never nice!

I- Then I am releasing the Yami Muse Theif a.k.a ….

Myself- You can't even remember his name!

I- Then I'll rename him! He is now Alfred!

YMT- How about not.

I- Alrighty then, Bob!

YMT- To common.

Myself- How about get lost!

I- That's to long of a name…how about Josh?

YMT- :sweat drop:

I- Ok this is the last one I am thinking of……… and the name Sampson comes to mind!

YMT- Me, save me.

Me- Alright I'll think of a name….

Myself- This could take forever.

Me- I don't hear you contributing!

Myself- Why would I! He want to marry me!

Me- The wouldn't you want to marry a guy with the name you like?

Myself- Who said I was going to marry him!

I- Cause he is the only guy willing.

YMT- I am right here you know people.

Myself- I! How dare you say that about me!

I- Cause it's true. :sticks her tongue out:

Myself- I am going to kill you::chases after I:

I- AIEEEEEEEEEE!

Me- Now to end this pain we shall now call you a.k.a Astrith.

Astrith- I love it!

Me- Well please R&R people and I am hoping to maybe update again soon, I am after all now a college person!

Astrith- Byes for now!

Me- I'll let you get away with that cause I named you.


	14. Enemy of the Shadows

Disclaimer- I own Yu-Gi-Oh :gets carried off by vampires, I mean lawyers: Ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also don't own Advil, but that stuff is awesome::they put her down: O.O Never thought they where serious….

Me- I live! About 4 months later….

Myself- Well we have a slight excuse on this late update…

Me- First of all being the college girl that I am, I rarely had time to actually write fanfiction. Working more on actual English papers since my high school did crap to prepare me for college writing. Second when I was acquiring time for writing it was finals week! So as we all know you should study then….not look for what doors are unlocked throughout campus. And last, I is stuck in a cage.

I- :rattling the cage bars: Let me out! I learned my lesson!

Myself- Let me explain. For fun she decided to try baking cookies. Notice the try. Well it didn't go well and almost burned all of Me's dust bunnies to a crisp and she needed those for finals. So the dust bunnies locked her in the cage so she cannot burn them all again.

Dust Bunnies- Yay!

I- Please?

Dust Bunnies- NO!

Myself- :poking I through the bars: this is way to much fun to let you out.

Me- Uhh…..I kind of need her to write my fics….when I let you take reign nothing decent comes out.

Myself- :gasp: How can you say that to me!

Me- Because this is romance fic, not a kill everything that isn't hot.

Myself- :pouting: People go for that too……

Me- But this fic isn't about that.

Myself- Fine::lets I out for a bit:

I- Yay!

Me- Now, we can get onto the fic! And to appease all you nice readers I have put in a nice Seto/Seth conversation!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 14- Enemy of the Shadows

It was a week before the nurse allowed Jou back to school. That even took both Yami's and Yugi's combined power of persuasion. So that fateful days lunch break was nothing but an informal interrogation.

"My god Jou, are you alright?"

"Dude, what was with the blood?"

"You should have see Yugi man! He was practically swearing up a storm!"

"He even yelled at Kaiba!"

"And got Kaiba to listen to him."

"The teacher even freaked."

"I'm really fine guys, I've been to about three doctors and the nurse. They all say that I am in perfect health." Jou voiced in attempts to fend off the crowd; sadly said group wasn't picking up on that intention.

"Man I would get some more opinions on that. What happened to you was unnatural."

"You don't know the half of it." He mumbled to himself.

"Don't listen to him Jou, guys with deep seeded problems are totally hot."

"Well this sexy minx then needs to finish his lunch, doctor's orders." Honda suddenly jumped in, successfully dissipating the crowd.

"You are a guy's best friend. I thought I was never going to eat." Jou then dug into one of his bento boxes, leaving a whirlwind mess.

"Be it blood or ESP I am sure its not good either way."

"Got the scoop from Yami?"

"Nope, got it from Yugi, I don't have any classes with Yami till after lunch."

"Very true."

"Past this morning gossip, how are you holding up?"

"Physically fine, emotionally well…Seto's been ignoring me more then usual."

"Seems he actually listened to Yugi." Honda whistled in amazement.

"What?"

"Yugi told Kaiba to stay away from you."

"WHAT! No! I need to be able to see Seto, without Seto I can't talk to Seth!" Jou pitched a fit staring at his best friend dead in the eyes.

"I can't help you there buddy. From what he told me Kaiba wasn't that gentle when handling you and wasn't the most responsive either."

"So? Doesn't mean I should be punished as well!"

"Why are you being punished? Get a detention already?" Yugi giggled, until he was center stage of Jou's aggression.

"Why!" He practically yelled knuckles turning bleach white against the table. Yami quickly stepped in front of Yugi shielding him from both Jou and the conversation.

"Jou, what's going on?" Yami tried to start off on a clam note.

"What in Hell's right gave Yugi the permission to prevent Seto from seeing me!"

"It's for the best Jou. Kaiba was less then adequate when dealing with the situation."

"Who gave you the right to determine that?"

"He practically threw you onto the bed!" Jou's anger was starting to rub off onto him.

"Let's take a logical look at this. He, like everyone else, was in shock and probably scared, also dealing with a terrified Seth running around his consciousness. So I am assuming he was delayed in reaction. Second I know from various sources he knows how to deal with people when they are trapped in a nightmare. The jolt actually brought me back to reality for a bit."

"Jou, he could have made it worse."

"I highly doubt that."

"He wasn't helping your condition and adding extra stress to Yugi."

"He's right." Yugi popped out from behind Yami.

"Let me make this perfectly crystal clear, so clear that not even Kaiba's best lawyer couldn't find a flaw in this statement. Your job, as trusted people, is to make sure that my condition does not waiver from good to bad. That I just stay stable while I am being moved around. It is the nurses and doctors job's to make sure that I get better! Or any other trained person in the field!"

"Please try to understand where we are coming from Jou." Yami tried to rationalize with his angered friend.

"Don't try that with me Yami. You have someone who loves you that you love back. I, on the other hand, don't have such wonderful luck on the love department. So you can take that understand crap and shove it right up your-"

"JOU! I think that is going a little too far." Honda cut in covering Jou's mouth with his hand.

"You need to clam down." Anzu tried to reason, hoping Jou would listen to her more.

"I will!" Picking up his unopened bento box Jou headed to the door that went outside.

"Should we go after him?" Yugi whispered, setting his tray down.

"Not unless you want to get your head chewed off." Honda then went back to his own lunch. Unknown to the group, our schizophrenic acting C.E.O was watching the dramatic play.

'Now's our chance!' Seth gave a woot jumping up and down in his soul room.

'We are not going to follow him, you stalker.'

'But…'

'Besides I was told to stay away from him.'

'And when do you ever listen?'

'When it is convenient to me.'

'They never said anything about me going near him.' Seth pointed out, making Seto actually think of a comeback.

'I am sure the "you" Yugi put emphasis on was talking about both of us.'

'In your fancy legal terms, that would just become a manner of misunderstanding. There was no oral evidence about me going near him.'

'No.'

'I'll give you a headache.'

'You're a headache naturally.'

'I'll sing.'

'So?'

'I'll take over your body on the next business meeting and start stripping to the raunchiest song that there is. I am sure they really want to know just how much you work out.'

'…you can't do that to me.'

'I'll just wait till you fall asleep the night before the meeting and take over while you dream of Jou in some hot little leather number.'

'I don't have dreams like that about Jou!'

'Oh my mistake…so you do dream about Jou!'

'I never said that!'

'Seto, you denied about having dreams like that about Jou. Not about having dreams with Jou in them.'

'You're giving me a headache!'

'I told you I would if we didn't track him down!'

'Ok Seth and the legal expert that you are, I could have denied about having dreams about Jou. But not about someone else in a hot leather number.'

'You are a pervert at heart!' Seth gasped.

'There is no way that I am going to try and win this.' Seto sighed popping some Advil for his oncoming headache.

'Either we go now or I tell him about the neck weakness that we share.'

'I don't have that!'

'Another fast denial.'

'That was not.' Seto huffed, about as much as a Kaiba huffs.

'We basically share the same body Seto. My weaknesses are your weaknesses.'

'Are not and if they are then get out of my body!'

'A little hard to accomplish at the moment.'

'Then work faster on that!'

'I could also tell him about the weakness around the naval…' Seth smirked, wearing a triumphant look.

'Fine, we'll go stalk him if it shuts you up and prevents you from making me strip in front of those ugly old men that I have to talk to.' Seto gave in, knowing that if Seth was given the chance he would make true on his threats.

'Then I'll take over.'

'That wasn't part of the deal yet!' Seto growled as he walked through the doors to the outside world.

'But you aren't allowed near him.'

'I am not letting you out around all these people!'

'What I was going to do oh so smart one was drag him somewhere more secluded.'

'You better make it seem threatening, or else.' Seto sneered giving up control to his much older half.

'Or else what? Hold out on telling me about those dreams with Jou in a maids outfit?' Seth smirked as he began to hunt for Jou. After a quick search of the open grounds that surrounded him, and almost blowing his cover by attempting to bite a fan girl that came up to him, he realized that Jou did half of his work for him. Now going into hunter mode, Seth began to scour the outer wall and the "forest" that the students talked about. The wall was fruitless unless he wanted to talk to the smoking people. When the students said the forest was mild them meant scarce. The forest was just a bunch of trees that the garden club planted over the years. In another decade it could start looking like a forest. Yet in the middle of the upturned dirt was Jou finishing off his lunch.

"There you are puppy." Seth announced his presence in a Setoish manner, should any of the wall people not be high enough to actually remember the conversation.

"I see you've finally grown some backbone." Jou laughed, biting into his sandwich. Peering around, Seth determined that the wall people could not hear their conversation and thus did not need to be exterminated if they did remember it.

"Sadly he has yet to gain some backbone unless it deals with his brother or company. I on the other hand was not threatened at all."

"Seth?" Jou looked up, noticing the miniscule differences between the two.

"Seems you've had a bit of a week, from what my younger half tells me." Seth sat down next to Jou, who instantly cuddled up to him.

"It was only a week! Man the way both Yami and Yugi overprotect it felt longer." Jou joked, taking a sip of juice.

"I would talk to Yami on this matter but there was this issue of misunderstanding. He said for Seto not to come and see you but slightly insinuated about me not being able to see you either. But he never actually said that."

"Right now leave them alone. It's not their business who I talk to anyways."

"Care to tell me what set you off last week. I couldn't see it but Seto said something about crying blood." Jou then told the exhausting story of Ankari and her mishaps.

"Yami said it was ESP leaking out, but he's not sure."

"Red ESP? Not impossible but never heard of. If there can be pink ESP then red has to be a possible color." Seth thought out loud chewing on his thumb nail. A bad habit he was slowly picking up from Seto.

"I need to find a way to channel it. I can't imagine my psych will last to long if it keeps leaking out."

"Have you tried dueling?"

"I can't access the shadow realm like you and the other yami's can." Jou sighed, discarding his finished lunch.

"I was talking about a regular duel; you exhort so much energy when you duel. When you also use the Egyptian cards you use up ESP."

"You do?"

"Why do you think only certain people could play and others could only play certain cards? It was all in their levels of ESP."

"Haven't tried that, then again I have no one to duel with."

"Go to that Kaiba Land that Seto is always going on about. There has to be a lot of people there to duel, I mean that is the whole reason of the park." Seth smiled patting Jou's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea, gets me out of the shop as well." The bell rang, giving warning that lunch was to end.

"Sorry I must go, Seto is complaining about his reputation and how he wants control back now." With a sad smile Seth leaned in giving Jou a simple kiss. He left then giving a good distance between himself and Jou before letting Seto back into control. Once Seth was out of sight, Jou deposited his trash and left school to find some dueling action. By the time anyone noticed he was gone it was seventh period.

'Yami! Jou's missing!' Yugi panicked in their mental link.

'I don't know what to tell you little one.'

'Jou wouldn't skip; he stopped doing that ages ago. Well once they started to contact Grandpa every time he wasn't in 2 consecutive periods without a decent excuse.'

'Maybe he went home after 6th.'

'If he isn't at home or Grandpa hasn't seen him then we are hunting for him.'

'We are?'

'He needs to be kept safe with that Oruke guy running around the world.'

'Yugi, what about the history paper? Grandpa said one worse grade and we can't duel for a month! A MONTH! I can't do that.'

'Jou's more important.'

'How about we let Grandpa deal with it for a while, while we work on that history paper and if he doesn't find anything then we can go and search for him. A win, win situation.'

'Maybe.'

'WHAT?'

'Jou's upset and who knows what he'll do?'

'He is also angry at us Yugi. We may actually make it worse.'

'…' Yugi somehow forgot about the lunch incident for that brief few minutes.

'Let Grandpa deal with it for now, he knows how to talk to Jou.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Ok Yugi here is a scenario that no one is going to like. We go out and look for him, find him, confront him, piss him off even more and he runs off to some place in the city that we can never find cause you know he has that talent.'

'I follow so far.'

'Suddenly we get a bad grade on that history paper and Grandpa bans us from dueling for a month.'

'I knew it! This is all about you needing to duel!'

'Kind of but there is more to this scenario, then Oruke mysterious person pops out and takes Jou and we need to duel him to get him back. Now since before we where looking for him and not getting the paper done we can't duel him cause Grandpa said no more dueling for a month and you have yet to go again him. Now we have to tell Jou to wait a month because we can't duel until then and who knows what will happen to him in that months time.'

'We get Bakura to break him out.'

'He got banned from breaking and entering into buildings when Ryou found out that lovely china set that they have was in fact looted from the Kaiba mansion.'

'And when does he ever listen?'

'When Ryou suddenly started to bust Malik for blackmail on him.'

'Well I am sure Grandpa would let us duel to win Jou back.'

'I am sure he would, and then lengthen it because we did have to duel. Even if it was to save Jou's life.'

'Fine, we let Grandpa call around for him and we work on the paper.' With that both boys went back to the lesson at hand. Surprisingly Kaiba Land was dead during the school hours, something Jou did not anticipate. It wasn't until 30 minutes after school ended that it started to pick up.

"Seems like no one skips these days, then again the teachers have become snitchy." Jou mumbled to himself as he searched for worth opponents. Kaiba Land in the end wasn't a total waste of time, he was able to get some tension out by dueling; yet all his duels ended before he could get out his new cards.

"And Kaiba said I wasn't improving. I have won all my duels so far." Jou outwardly boasted striking a random victory pose.

"I highly doubt that mutt. All the experienced duelers come out after all the newbie's leave." Seto sneered looking down at the shorter of the two.

"Who said I was leaving yet? I've been giving these newbie's some dueling pointers so they can get better. Right now it's tension relieving time." It wasn't a full lie, all the nice newbie's he beat he gave pointers to and all the ones that where brats he mocked.

"Tension relieving?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Seth about it and tell him thanks."

"He heard you and now that my mission is done I'll leave you to be humiliated by real duelists." Seto turned on his heel and strode to his office.

"Seth worries about me to much." With a smile Jou went off to find some better duelists. It was as Seto said, all the real players come out after all the newbie's leave, or better known as after dark. He got creamed about as many times as he won, also gave out as many pointers as he was given. Yet no matter how many times he played, his new twin cards never made it to the field. This was slightly good in retrospect, since he had no clue as to their purpose in the game.

"I think it time to stop dueling when you hear voices inside your head and don't have a senen item. Even though most of those pointers worked really well." A very tired Jou yawned out loud giving a good stretch to his arms. In his fogged mind Jou took a shortcut back to the shop, a rather shady maze of on way streets and alleyways.

"8:20, man Grandpa is going to kill me. Especially once Yami and Yugi snitch on my skipping class. I could do an all nighter in the park and go to school from there. Only problem is the park is on the other direction." Jou stopped and gave a long sigh. Go back and face the wrath of a long and boring lecture or walk 20 minutes to go and sleep on the branch of his tree? Having more pro's then the park Jou continued his strolling pace to the game shop.

"Is he the one?" A shadow at the corner of an abandoned convenience store whispered out into the street.

"Like I should know! Our mission is to hunt out the one, not psychically point him out!" The shadow next to the mail box hissed.

"I am tired of getting duds!"

"I'm tired of your complaining!"

"I'm just plain tired!" The mail box shadow sighed, why, oh why did he volunteer to hunt around this area? Especially with a half brained partner.

"He'll be our last one, and then we'll go home."

"Then let's go!" The convenience store shadow jumped in front of Jou, who at the moment was thinking of various ways to enter undetected through his room window.

"Can I help you?" Jou took a step back eyeing the misplaced stranger, just before he ran over him. The stranger was a tall yet wiry man with circular metal framed glasses. His clothing consisted of Italian pin stripped suit and comfortable loafers.

"Are you a duelist?" Thankfully years of saving the world and dealing with shady people in shady places taught Jou something.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not a duelist." Jou gave a dismissing wave as he walked past the confused business man.

'Oh well, we can go home now!" He gave a small cheer, almost skipping his way back home.

"Idiot!" The concealed one barked, getting both walking men to stop and turn, looking at the innocent mail box.

"What! He said he wasn't a duelist!"

"That means you check anyways!" The mail box person revealed himself, slipping up through the shadow. Jou's eyes bugged out as he watched a person rise up from the cement. Last time he checked Yakuza people couldn't do that!

"Show off." The business man scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Now I am going to show you what is means to properly check and see if they're a duelist." The more mysterious of the two ran at Jou, pinning him against one of the brick walls. A pained moan escaped his lips as his head was slammed into the unforgiving surface.

"We could have gone home, but no! Lets check any punk that happens to walk by!" The other grumbled as he started to pat the blond down. Jou now got a good look at his deranged attacker. The man, he assumed, was rather androgynous looking with pale grey eyes and shoulder length maroon hair. He wore all back with strange looking straw sandals.

"We're taking a survey about dueling decks this evening. Do you have two twin cards that look like each other?" His captor asked tilting his head to the side. Finally confirming his attacker was male, Jou gave him the dirtiest glare.

"This is a mugging, not a survey! Survey's are those annoying people on the phone or the people at the mall!" He struggled with all his might against the two, not caring is he hurt them now.

"You're cute when you're angry." Jou stopped his movements staring at his attacker in horror.

"Not this again." The older looking one sighed shaking his head in annoyance.

"But you look cuter when you're scared. Like now." The younger one smiled moving up to kiss Jou on the forehead. What little space was left between Jou and the brick was now gone as he backed away from the acid lips.

"You pervert! Get away from me!" He began his struggles anew, school bag falling from his hand.

"I wonder if I could keep you as a pet? I am sure master wouldn't mind." He captured Jou's lips in a forceful kiss as the other began searching through his bag. The first compartment held nothing but pens and pencils, and a calculator upon deeper inspection; along the bottom of the second compartment lay some of his duel monster cards.

"He is a liar alright. Had the cards along the bottom of the bag." He held up the cards, showing off his prize.

"A sneaky one aren't we? Check all of them." With the orders barked he went to work checking all the cards under the light.

"What the hell do you want with those cards? The Swamp Ogres aren't that strong."

"Swamp Ogres?" The perverted captor repeated.

"Yea, their twin cards." Both men gave a look of confusion ad then aggravation.

"You mean there is more then one set of twin cards!" Now agitated beyond the point of reason the older one stalked away throwing the cards back into the bag.

"You are a useful pet." The red head purred giving him another kiss.

"I am not your pet!" In rage and adrenaline Jou brought his head down, delivering a nice head butt. A cry of pain was the only thing Jou could decipher out that his plan worked. Only problem was he had one hell of a headache. The imprisoning hands gave way and he slumped to the ground clutching his throbbing head.

"You nearly broke my nose!" He yelled dabbing away the blood flow from his nose.

"It hurt me more then you." Jou groaned begging the pain would end soon. And the phone ringing in his ears would go over to voice mail.

"The one thing I can't stand is a disobedient pet!" The older of the two left lunged, making both skid on the ground. The poor blond whimpered as his arm was shredded and a punch connected with his left eye.

"I'm not a fuc- AHHH!" He yelled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his neck was bitten.

"You're my pet now." He smirked, dashing away. Jou gave himself a minute to gain his boundaries before he grabbed his bag and sprinted the rest of the way home.

Me- :panting: Curse me and my marathon chapters!

Myself- I feel perfectly fine.

Me- Only cause you made I do all the muse work!

I- :passed out in her cage:

Myself- Kept her in her cage.

Me- I hope the length makes up for like the 5 month wait! I tried my hardest I really did!

Myself- I am sure you did.

Me- You're being sarcastic aren't you?

Myself- Me? Never.

Me- :making a sign: Looking for a new helpful muse. Skills are being encouraging to me and helping me with my ideas. Also must have a time keeping schedule so chapters get up in less then 5 months. If interested please leave a note somewhere where I can find it with contact information.

Myself- No one is going to go for that posting.

Me- I can always tell Astrith that you accept his proposal.

Myself- Assuming you can get into contact with him.

Me- Then you are going to be a homeless muse out on the streets.

Myself- :takes down the posting: I'll be good.

Me- Yay::happy dance:

Myself- :calling her pharmacist: Yea I need a refill on happy pills…yes the 800mg kind!

Me- Ok people I am not going to promise another chapter coming out soon. So far I can't even keep getting my homework in on time. So when it comes out it comes out.

Myself- But people R&R. If you remember that we are alive.

Me- Byes for now!


	15. Plan of Action

Disclaimer- I own all::sees FBI agents coming: Ummm….I don't own all::FBI agents leave: O.O Didn't think the FBI was so hard core with anime….

Me- :does a happy dance: This is actually getting out in a decent amount of time!

Myself- :gasp: Miracles do happen!

Me- Oh yes there is a new muse to this dysfunctional family. Mine

Mine- :in a dark corner playing with word blocks:

Me- He, he…she's where the angst in my stories comes from.

I- Also the one who pays attention in Linguistics!

Mine- :spells out with word blocks leave me alone:

Myself- She's a happy one.

Me- There is one in ever family.

Myself- And I am apologizing for this now. This chapter is a cards chapter, sorry no actual characters. But it does help the plot line along!

Me- I'll get the chap you people probably want to read out as soon as I can. Got a few other things going on in my life again.

I- Like falling down stairs and spraining your ankle!

Me- That is one of a few things going on.

Myself- And to wrap up these notes that probably no one reads, onto the fic!

Me- :gasp: My line!

Souls and Hearts

Chap 15- Plan of Action

"He heard us!" Fir yelled bouncing around his room.

"yes he did Fir, now calm down before the other cards come in." Belik sighed as he sat down on the bed rubbing his temples.

"I don't care! Mageic is just as excited as I am."

"Figures that Time Wizard would be thrilled. He made it into most of the duels."

"Are you jealous my dear swordsman?" Fir leered as he bounced over to Belik's side.

"I'm not jealous of that. But you know how Anka gets when shadow magic is being used."

"The old magician needs to loosen up a bit."

"Even I admit he's a little to high strung about this situation with Life and Death but it's best to also have some caution as well."

"I have yet to have a problem with Life and Death." Fir flopped back onto the mattress, arms going over his eyes.

"Then again we are in the same deck as they are."

"Coba's good friends with them and he is in Seto's deck. Pursha and Kilia hang out with them as well."

"Kilia isn't a true Egyptian card Fir. She doesn't know the stories like we do." Belik pointed out leaning back on his arms.

"And? Those events are over and done with. The newer cards out number up old geezers anyways."

"There is just too much mystery surrounding those twins. Anka finds it a little suspicious, he also doesn't like the powers they wield."

"I just think he's jealous." Fir groaned in a rather annoyed fashion.

"There maybe a hint of jealousy, but he does bring up a good point with their story. How do we know they are really connected to the shadow realm, and not that business suit guy?"

"They knew who Anka was, and seemed pretty pissed off at the guy before he even went into action."

"Good acting.'

"How would they have known he was the pharaoh's Dark Magician? Many high court people carried that spirit around."

"Lucky guess."

"All of you people are overly paranoid about them! I find it very logical that they would be mysterious after all that's happened to them! First their master dies at a young age, they get put to sleep for reasons unknown to them. Cause I don't ever remember them being in the war."

"Neither do I." Belik agreed.

"Then they are woken up millennia later to see everything change. I think they are taking matters pretty well. It took me months before I was near stable levels. So far it's only been a few weeks for them, and to top it all off they've gained a new master and watched their previous one die again! Personally I would be a homicidal maniac by now." Fir growled narrowing his eyes.

"I'll bring those points up with Anka the next time we speak. It you'll excuse me though, my presence it required somewhere else." Belik removed himself from the bed and giving a nod he was out the door.

"I'm sure you will Belik, probably to incriminate them even more. Stupid flaming swordsman." Fir mumbled into his arms having his legs sway to a beat in his head.

"Fir! What are you doing lazing around in your room!" Kilia gasped as she jumped right onto him.

"I am not lazing little miss. Belik and I where talking before."

"Good cause I need your cleverness and craft."

"Oh?" Fir raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm trying to hold a rave, to lighten up the mood of this place and Anka is being more of a hinder then help." She explained twirling her blond hair around.

"And you want me to help secretly set this up?"

"Yes!"

"Sure I'll help! As long as we don't get caught."

"Us, get caught? Don't make me laugh dear Fir. Anka is to busy trying to figure out Life and Death to notice a party going on around him."

"Then what's our plan oh fearless leader?" Fir got a glint in his eyes, one promising much mischief.

"Thought you would never ask." Kilia chuckled bouncing off the bed and closed to door. Making sure it was locked she hopped back over and the plan began.

"Death, I think the cards don't like us much anymore." She sighed resting her hands in her lap.

"Only Anka doesn't like us." Death tried to comfort her sister.

"He is the most respectable card in this mansion. They listen to what he tells them. I just don't want to be hated." Life gave a small sob reaching out for her pillow to hug.

"The only thing that should matter my twin it the acceptance of their other cards in our deck and keeping Jou as safe as possible." The fallen one of the angels pulled her sister into a hug, rocking back and forth.

"Belik seems suspicious of us. Even more now that we hid though out the duels."

"It's better that we don't appear in public duels for a while unless it is against the decks in this house. Considering none of the cards recognized the snake charmer."

"None of them may have seen his face during the battle."

"He gave a long enough monologue before the battle even started. I'm sure at least Anka would have seen his face at one point."

"Vestive wasn't down in the room when Anka was connecting us to the real world." Life pointed out.

"It is probably better that they don't recognize him, or they would be even more suspicious of us." Death mumbled leaning back against the wall of their room.

"Well Fir likes us enough and so do Pursha and Kilia."

"I highly doubt anyone could hate you Life. You radiate to much innocents."

Belik all but marched into Anka's room, a scowl painted on his face.

"What did fir have to say about on the subject?" Anka asked off hand as he was searching through his closet.

"He trusts them with his life."

"And you?" Anka turned around, fixing Belik into his gaze.

"I don't trust them with my life but I do trust them. In every duel Jou had they hid, but that could be justified under certain circumstances. I have no reason not to trust them, but there is also a warning that I get from them. I can't place it but it is almost like they are protecting us from something."

"Belik they prevented their old master from passing on!"

"Anka, the girl was a child when she died. I doubt she would have known what happened to her and when she did find out she wouldn't have accepted it as her fate. I remember very well when your sister died and you refused to accept it."

"That was a different story! She was the only family I had!" Anka shouted slamming his fist into the wall.

"You didn't consider Yami your family as well?"

"After my sister died I did. Before that, only Mana held that place."

"There are legends of twins being two sides of the same soul, or being special lovers in a past life. Though most sibling relationships refer to a boy and a girl."

"The point of this Belik?"

"It may have taken the death of Mana for you to consider Yami family, but Life and Death saw Ankari as part of theirs. She looked like their child or twin."

"Stop beating around the bush." Anka sighed leaning against the previously abused wall.

"Ankari may have refused to leave the only family she had, like you. So in turn, she would have stayed a ghost until she passed on. Life and Death made it easier for her by giving her a body normal people could see. As a child I would have been lonely if no one could see me and talk to me."

"So you are saying they went against Anubis to make their master happy?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing to keep Mana alive? Anubis has the power to transport spirits to the after life, I doubt he could force a child there if she had strong will to live."

"Are you saying Mana has a weak will?"

"Mana accepted she was dead and passed on to a better life. She had the concept of life and death. Ankari looked no more then 9 when she died. What I am trying to say is Life and Death gave her a body so she could eventually accept her death. If she stayed a spirit she wouldn't know why people ignored her and thus turned malevolent." Belik sighed this time, massaging his temples to rid away the on coming headache.

"They should have done the correct thing and let Anubis deal with her."

"If you had the chance would you save Mana or let her pass? Give the truth and no the high morals crap."

"I would save her." Anka whispered.

"Then what's your problem with those two?"

"I like Death!" Anka shouted, making Belik miss as he attempted to lean against the wall.

"That was unexpected." Belik mumbled from the floor.

"And the thing is I don't know why. And when I do try to talk to her it ends up being an argument."

"Only you have yourself to blame for that one." Belik pulled himself up from the floor, then carefully leaned against the wall.

"What am I suppose to do? I like her, but I am also suspicious over her and her sister. They are hiding something serious from us!"

"And you are sneaking around behind their backs isn't? If they catch you any grounds for a relationship are going to be gone."

"Then what should I do? When I confront them about it Death took Life and dragged her away." Anka let gravity take over, sliding to the floor.

"I have a solution for you."

"Oh really?" Anka looked up skeptically.

"Kilia is throwing a rave whether you approve of it or not. Be nice to Death and ask her to dace. You may actually get on her good side."

"She's overprotective of Life."

"Don't approach Life, only talk to Death unless Life talks to you. Women are like that, especially if they are close twins. Don't blow off Life, but go over like you want to talk to Death and not her sister."

"You know a lot about this Belik, plan on asking a twin out yourself?"

"I was going to ask Mana out before she died." An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell around them.

"Kilia are you sure Anka isn't going to notice this?" Fir sweat dropped, looking directly at the cloth covered item.

"Fir you give him too much credit. Anka never looks in this room." Kilia giggled.

"It's a 25 foot fountain? How is he not going to notice!"

"None of the other cards saw a thing when we where bringing it in here." Kilia started to shift her eyes about.

"Kilia, you paid them off." Fir reminded her point blank.

"So what if I did! Just a minor detail." Kilia laughed again, eying their "hidden" fountain.

"I hope that was your own money at least." Fir sighed running a hand through cherry colored hair.

"Nope!"

"Shit…"

Me- I got it done!

Myself- You know for a romantic holiday you didn't put out a romantic fic.

Me- Shut up! There was some romance in it.

I- I actually agree with myself for once in this.

Me- Well I don't have a boyfriend so I shouldn't have to be romantic.

Myself- Cause it makes the readers happy.

Me- I am sure you people can live.

Myself- And I ask myself why I decided to stick around

Mine- :with her letter blocks spells out: either that or marry that man:

Myself- You have a very convincing argument there Mine.

I- I know! We can have Myself and Astrith get married!

Me- Makes the authors notes romantic at least.

Myself- I think I can live without the romance.

Me- Well thank you people who remember that I am alive and kicking. Once again won't promise a chapter out anytime soon but if I can I will!

I- Please R&R!

Me- Byes for now!


End file.
